


It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas

by desrouleaux



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, Advent Calendar, Breeding Kink, Christmas Collab 2019, Christmas with Arthur Fleck, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Humor, Praise Kink, Santa Joker, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 21,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desrouleaux/pseuds/desrouleaux
Summary: Hello, hello and welcome to my Arthur Fleck Advent Calendar 2019! This is a collaboration with my dear friend Keke, so if you'd like to check out her stories (which you should!) then go check out her Tumblr: @Arthur-Fleck-is-my-Baby ♥We both came up with 12 Christmas prompts (smutty & fluffy) and each post our own version of those on our Tumblr's, I just decided to post mine on AO3 as well :)I hope you will enjoy this project, loves 💕
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You, Joker/You
Comments: 57
Kudos: 220





	1. SNOWMAN

**Author's Note:**

> • It’s snowing in Gotham City; you and Arthur use the chance to take a walk in a park.
> 
> • Pairing: Arthur Fleck x You  
> • Warnings: None, just domestic fluff.

You’re gazing out of the kitchen window, down at the streets of Gotham while your tea cools of on the kitchen counter. Not many people are still on the road as the temperatures dropped drastically since last week. Winter is coming and you’re looking forward to it.

You watch a young mother urging her daughter to keep walking as the girl stops and holds her tiny open palm up to the sky; her face beaming with joy. It’s starting to snow and you can’t help but share her happiness as a gleeful smile appears on your lips.

Of course you can’t hear what they’re saying next, but the gesture says it all – the mother dismisses her daughter as she grabs her hand to pull the girl along. The scene saddens you and for a second you wish you could take the girl to play in the snow instead; maybe build a snowman even.

More snowflakes flutter down from the sky and soon the street is covered with a thin layer of white while pedestrians leave their hurried footsteps on it; ruining the illusion. You purse your lips; the snow won’t last long anyway, so no need to get excited.

Suddenly, a pair of long arms embrace you from behind before he presses himself against your back. His body warmth engulfs you as he inhales your scent and exhales with a hum. “Me and the couch miss you, you know?”

You chuckle softly as you caress his forearms and Arthur hugs you just a little tighter. “What’s up, babe? Did anything happen?”, he asks and peers over your shoulder, scanning the street below curiously. “Oh, it’s snowing!”

You can’t help but smile at his enthusiasm . “It is”, you say and watch as the layer of snow thickens second by second. “we should go outside, take a walk.”

Swiftly, you turn around in his arms to face him.

“It’d be so romantic, Arthur, just you and me.”

Arthur looks down at you; green eyes gleaming and a smirk tugging at his lips. “Just you and me.”, he repeats softly.

* * *

The snow crunches beneath your boots as you walk through the deserted Robinson Park, arm in arm. Arthur and you put on the warmest clothes you own before you walked out into the cold.

The warm light of the street lamps illuminate the sky as the last sparkling snowflakes of the evening flutter to the ground.

All the sudden, Arthur slows down his steps until you both come to a halt. You look at him quizzically, but he is busy catching snowflakes on his tongue. You nearly tear up at the sight of him, all playful and not afraid to act silly in public. If there was ever a perfect man for you in this world, it’s him.

You use the chance to pull him into a quick kiss. His lips are wet and the sensation of his cold tongue touching your makes your skin tingle; as you pull back your breaths fog up into tiny white clouds.

Arthur smiles at you sheepishly and you’re not sure if his cheeks are rosy from the pinching cold or sudden shyness.

“What was that for?”, he asks you; his voice low and more raspy than usual.

You shrug and pull him closer by the collar of his jacket.

“I love you, that’s all.”

Arthur swallows hard before he responds. “I love you, too, (Y/N). So much.”

A peaceful silence settles between you for a moment, before Arthur starts fumbling in his pocket. “Uh – I brought something”, he mutters under his breath while you watch him curiously. “I thought we might need it.”, he says as he pulls a stumpy-looking carrot out of the pocket of his jacket.

“Oh”

You can’t hide your confusion as your eyes look back and forth between Arthur and the orange vegetable in his hand. “You brought provision? Are we going on a longer journey than initially planned?”, you ask, breaking into a giggle at the end.

Arthur snorts and shakes his head. “No –“ Now he’s the one shrugging his shoulders. “I – I thought we could build a snowman?”

Smiling brightly, you take one of his hands into yours. His skin is cold, just like yours, but you will later have enough ways and time to get warm again. “I’d love to!”, you squeal with excitement; pulling him along as you walk towards the next best spot to build a snowman.

“You start to work on the bottom, I’ll start with the middle part, deal?”, you ask as you peer at him. Arthur gives you a toothy grin and nods eagerly.

“But, Arthur,”

“Yes, love?”

Arthur stops rolling the snowball around the powdered snow and looks up at you.

“Where did you get that carrot? I know we didn’t have any at home.”


	2. EGGNOG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every year since you moved into your apartment, your lovely elderly neighbor gifts you with a bottle of her delicious self-made eggnog during Christmas season. This year you even get to share it with Arthur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Pairing: Arthur Fleck x You  
> • Warnings: Drunk, sloppy [yet consensual] SMUT!

“Now go on, dear. I don’t want to bottle you up here all evening”, Mrs. Morris says with a breathy chuckle as she shoves the bottle of her self-made eggnog into your hand and adjusts her thick-rimmed glasses afterwards. “It was as always a pleasure to chat with you, but you know that already I hope.”

You wave her off with the sweetest smile on your face. Mrs. Morris has always been too kind to you since the day you moved into the house and you’re more than grateful for that. Kindness is rare in a city like Gotham after all.

“Aw, Mrs. Morris, and I hope you know you’re the best.”

You start backing out into the lit floor as the elderly woman shoos you, cackling softly.

“Have a good night, dear, and enjoy the eggnog – responsibly.”, she says and waves her index finger at you with motherly authority.

“Always.”, you answer over your shoulder and you can hear her front door close and lock as you walk down the hall to your own apartment – where your boyfriend is waiting for you already, hopefully.

* * *

Your front door opens with a high-pitched creak, but the sound of the opening of _The Murray Franklin_ show coming from the living room covers it.

A smile forms on your lips while you close the door behind you; now Murray Franklin’s brisk voice cuts through the otherwise silent apartment. You know what that means.

As you walk towards the living room you can already smell the faint scent of cigarette smoke under a thick cloud of lavender air freshener which has probably been sprayed in a rush.

You can spot Arthur immediately as he lays splayed on the couch. He’s wearing loose fitted pajama bottoms and no shirt. His dark locks are still damp from the shower he took and the pink ashtray still rests on the small living room table in front of the couch.

“You know, if you would’ve hid the ashtray after sneaking a smoke and filling the rooms with this awful air freshener, I might have not noticed it.”

Arthur nearly falls off the couch as soon as you start speaking and scurries back to his feet, stuttering.

“I, uh, I –“

You put the bottle down on the table and walk over to him, still trying to find an excuse or apology; you’re not sure. As soon as you’re standing in front of him, he looks at you with uncertainty in his green eyes. Wordlessly, you pull him down at his neck and crush your lips together.

His body tenses up for a second as your other hand traces down his chest, but he relaxes as soon as your other hand starts caressing his neck. You slip your tongue into his mouth, earning a moan from him and you can still taste the mint toothpaste he used to brush his teeth with.

You pull back with a smile, catching Arthur swallowing hard as you look up at him lovingly.

“Hi”, you say sweetly as you gaze up at him. You can see the goosebumps on his skin from this distance and you love the effect you have on him.

“Err, hi”

You sit down on the couch, but not without grabbing his hand and pulling him along, seating him next to you. Arthur puts his arm around you and you nestle up to him reflexively.

“How was work?”

A moment passes before Arthur finally speaks.

“You – you’re not mad about the smoking? I know how much you dislike it.” His voice is low and you can hear the tentativeness in it.

You click your tongue and shake your head slightly. “Hm, nah. I think it’s cute how you tried to cover it up at least actually. But, uh”

You pat his thigh as you go on. “maybe try to blow the smoke out the window next time.”

His upper body shakes as he snickers. “Alright, I’ll try my best.”

Your eyes land on the bottle of eggnog still resting on the table and you decide it’s a good time to treat yourself.

“Where are you going? I thought we could watch Murray together.”, Arthur says as soon as you get up from your spot; going straight for the kitchen. “(Y/N)?”

He can hear the opening and closing of the kitchen cabinet before you return with two of your fanciest glasses in your hands.

“That’s self-made eggnog from Mrs. Morris and it’s delicious. You just have to try it.”

Arthur watches you as you open the bottle and pour some of the slightly yellow liquor into the glasses before you offer him one. “I look forward to it every year.”, you tell him as you take a sip yourself. The consistency is creamy, it’s sweet and you can taste the different notes of vanilla, cinnamon and nutmeg. You relish the taste, humming a little in approval.

Only after seeing your reaction, Arthur takes a cautious sip. He was never a big fan of alcohol, but this is indeed good and he empties the glass swiftly.

“See? I told you it’s delicious.”, you say, giggling as you fill up his and your own glass again.

* * *

The closing song, _That’s Life,_ is played by Murray’s Jazz band as you lay on the couch with Arthur spooning you from behind, neither of you paying attention anymore.

The empty bottle is blocking your view anyway, so you focus on Arthur’s steady breath ghosting over your neck instead. You feel quite tipsy after sharing the whole eggnog with Arthur and you think he must be feeling just like you; given the fact he’s not used to alcohol at all.

Suddenly you’re very aware of his half-naked, warm body pressing against your back and you cannot keep yourself from starting to rub your ass against his crotch suggestively; hoping he will take the hint.

Arthur’s breath hitches in his throat as soon as he picks up on your intention. He can feel you through the thin fabric of his pajamas and his cock already stirs to life from the sensation.

He hums deep in his throat and lets his hand wander up and down your hips and waist. Arthur feels lightheaded, but also strangely confident as he presses himself tighter against you; wanting you to notice his arousal as his free hand slips under your flimsy, black sweater.

“Are we needy tonight, my love? Hm?”

You gasp softly and don’t hesitate to wiggle out of your pants and panties swiftly before you settle back into the position as the little spoon.

“Arthur –“, you mewl as he starts kissing your neck, down your shoulder while he raises your upper leg, pulling it back until it rests on his waist. “Let me take care of you.”, he murmurs into your ear; voice thick with want.

His cock is hard and already dripping with pre-cum, and he knows it ruined his pants when he pulled them down his hips. Now he uses his hand to rub his cock against your slick folds and throbbing clit, positioning himself at your entrance carefully.

Arthur hesitates and you use the chance to further press yourself against him; urging him to keep going while you slip one hand down your clit, teasing and stimulation yourself.

“Fuck, baby”, Arthur groans as he penetrates you slowly until he’s fully sheathed inside you; lingering while he enjoys your warmth and tightness.

You suck your bottom lip between your teeth as you change the rhythm of your stimulation. Your clit is already swollen as Arthur finally pulls out halfway before he thrusts into you again, hips snapping forward harshly as he does so. At this point you both are breathing heavily as you enjoy yourselves.

Suddenly, Arthur gets a hold on your hip before he speeds up his movements. At this angle, you can feel him deep inside you; already feeling your climax sneaking up on you as you rub your clit mercilessly to the rhythm of his thrusts.

Both your moans, groans and mewls are filling up the room accompanied by the sound of commercials coming from the TV.

You cuss softly when Arthur bites down into your shoulder without any warning. You know he’s close and trying to keep himself from coming, but you don’t care – you want him to, because you’re close too.

His grip on your hip tightens while he fucks you harder and your orgasm catches you off-guard as it rips through you. There’s nothing you can bury your face in to muffle your sounds, so you let yourself moan aloud and you’re sure the whole street can hear you.

Arthur cannot hold back any longer as your walls convulse and clench down on his cock. He comes hard, groaning and growling your name into your shoulder before he plants wet kisses on the spot he bit down.

“I’m so sorry about that! Did I hurt you?”, he asks you softly, truly concerned as he pulls out slowly, caressing your thigh still resting on his waist.

You peer over your shoulder with a blissful smile on your face. “Don’t worry, babe. It only added to the experience.”, you assure him with a giggle.

Arthur sighs with relief and wraps his arm around your middle, pulling yourself closer to him.

“Good.”, he murmurs as he nuzzles your neck. “That eggnog was really good, by the way. You think she’d gives us another bottle?”


	3. CHRISTMAS SHOPPING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows it – shopping during Christmas season is no walk in the park and you, too, hate it fiercely. Luckily, this time Arthur is there to support you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Pairing: Arthur Fleck x You  
> • Warnings: Reader suffers of social anxiety!

You can feel your stomach twist and churn as soon as the mall’s vast parking lot comes into view. You grip the steering wheel just a little tighter while the car slows down as you step on the break subconsciously.

Arthur, who is sitting in the passenger seat, notices your drastic change in mood and reaches over to pat your thigh comfortingly.

A car honks behind you, forcing you to speed up again.

“You know, (Y/N), we don’t have to do this today”, Arthur assures you, patting your thigh again. “I know you dislike big crowds even more than me.”

You sigh as you maneuver your car over the crowded parking lot while people bustle through.

“You’re too sweet, Arthur, but it’s just easier to get everything here and be done with it, no?”

Arthur nods. “Sure, in and out, that’s the way I like it.”, he says, straight-faced. You gasp and break out into a fit of giggles.

“That came out wrong.”, he chuckles and out of the corner of your eye you can see his cheeks turning a pale shade of pink.

You finally find a free parking spot and at this point you have almost blocked out your gut-wrenching nervousness, thanks to Arthur.

However, the familiar feeling of anxiety hits you again as you enter the mall. Arthur reaches for your hand, squeezing it slightly, as soon as he feels you tensing up. He can see your widened eyes scanning the different couples and groups of people rushing by, like a wild animal trapped in a corner.

It’s nosy and crowded; children are running around, squealing, while their parents go after them frantically. All stores are decorated with Christmas lights and kitsch, but you’re too distracted by your fear to enjoy it. You haven’t even looked at the huge lit-up Christmas tree which was placed in the center of the main floor, even though it is the only thing you were looking forward to.

You can feel your heart pumping and thumping in your chest as you break out into a cold sweat.

Since you two are still standing in front of the entrance, people start bumping into you here and there, so Arthur draws you away by walking to the next best free space.

“It’s alright, babe”, he coos and puts his arm around your shoulder, shielding you as best as he can from all the ongoing hubbub.

Your on the brink of hyperventilating as _All I Want For Christmas_ by Mariah Carey starts blaring over the speakers.

“C’mere –”

Suddenly, Arthur pulls you into his chest, wrapping his arms around you protectively.

“I’m here for you, I always will be if you’ll have me. You’re not alone.”, he murmurs into your ear while he strokes your back soothingly. You relax into his touch and try to breathe normally, and it helps that you’re inhaling his scent while doing so.

It’s in this moment you realize again how grateful you are to have Arthur by your side. He knows exactly what you’re going through, because he has to deal with his own demons on the regular.

“I know”, you mumble into his red sweater. “I love you.”

You’re not entirely sure, but it feels like his heart-rate increases under your palm pressed flat against his chest.


	4. FAMILY ISSUES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is a time for love and harmony, but that is not waiting for you when Arthur finally introduces you to his mother, Penny, on Christmas Eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Pairing: Arthur Fleck x You  
> • Warnings: **SMUT!** [Worshipping oral. *chefs kiss*]

You’re grateful for the sound of the old TV running in the small, open living room while you’re clinging and tapping on the cup of lukewarm tea in your hands for comfort.

Arthur has left to get a new pack of cigarettes only a few minutes ago and you already feel as uncomfortable as you could with Penny, your possible future mother-in-law, sitting in the armchair on your left.

She hasn’t really talked or tried to connect with you since you met her and at this point you’re sure she must hate you. You try to focus on the TV, but you cannot block out your thought process in the back of your mind.

At least the program becomes a little more interesting as the Christmas Eve edition of _The Murray Franklin_ show starts.

“Oh”

Suddenly, out of the corner of your eye, you can see Penny beaming in her seat. She smiles as soon as Murray Franklin appears on the screen and it accentuates the crinkles on her face. Now she almost looks sort of friendly, like someone you want to be around.

“Do you watch Murray Franklin, (Y/N)? Arthur and I love his show.”

It takes you a second to realize that Penny is talking to you, even though she doesn’t look at you as she speaks and now you have to clear your throat before you answer.

“Uh, yeah, I do actually and Arthur told me how much you adore Murray –“

Before you can finish your sentence, Penny cuts you off.

“You know, when Arthur first told me about you I thought he was making you up.”

You’re taken aback by her statement and you don’t dare to interrupt her as she finally starts to warm up to you, even if it’s not in the most positive way.

“I wasn’t too happy when I first saw you though, I didn’t think you and my Arthur would stay together for as long as you have.”

Eventually, she turns to look at you with a vague smile on her thin lips. “You’re just too pretty for him, you know? I feel like you will break his heart one day or other.”

It sounded like a compliment at first, but deep down you know that she does not mean it as such. However, the way she behaves and talks tells you that she must have at least some mental issues.

For a moment, you just stare at her, still perplexed.

“Mrs. Fleck, I –“

You can hear keys rattle at the front door before it swings open with Arthur stepping in and closing the door again, unbeknownst to the short conversation between you and his mother.

“Happy! The show just started, come sit with us.”

You try to hide your discomfort behind a close-mouthed smile as Arthur walks over to you, pressing a kiss to your forehead before sitting down next to you.

The commercial ends and the show goes on with the first guest of the evening, and all conversation dies.

* * *

The front door falls into its lock behind you and for the first time this evening you feel like you can breathe deeply.

“So, what happened when I was gone?”, Arthur finally asks you as he comes up behind you, sliding his hands up your tense shoulders.

You purse your lips. “Nothing really, we just – talked a little.”, you answer, shrugging your shoulders while Arthur starts massaging them.

“And yet I don’t believe you, baby”, he says with a low chuckle as he leans in. “Whatever my mom said to you, just know that she doesn’t mean it in a bad way. She’s just –“

His breath ghosting over the back of your neck makes your skin tingle, but you shrug the feeling off and walk away from him. But Arthur doesn’t let it go just yet and follows you into the bedroom where you’re just about to change out of your clothes.

“Are you mad at me?”

You almost snort-laugh, but shake your head instead as you undress swiftly until you’re left standing in your underwear.

“I’m not mad at you, I’m just” You shrug your shoulders again as you toss your clothes into the hamper in the corner next to the wardrobe. “feeling sulky tonight.”

“Sulky?”, Arthur repeats, pulling a confused face.

As you try to move past him to get to the bathroom, he steps in front of you, blocking your path in the doorframe. “Why don’t you let me cheer you up then?”, he asks while looking down at you with dark locks framing his chiseled jaw loosely.

“I don’t want you to be in a bad mood, it’s Christmas after all.”

You immediately feel better at this slight change of atmosphere and you jump on the chance of turning the night into something interesting.

“Oh yeah? What do you have in mind then, hm?”, you ask challengingly.

Without further warning, Arthur pulls you into a kiss and starts backing you up until your legs hit the edge of your queen size bed. In the end, he leaves you breathless and wanting more, but he pushes you down on the mattress instead.

You watch as Arthur unbuttons his dress shirt and tosses it to the floor carelessly before he hovers over you with a sly glint in his green eyes. Suddenly, he reaches for the hem of your lace panties and you can’t help but hold your breath as he pulls them down slowly, tossing them to the side eventually.

“Do you know what I have in mind now, baby?”

You giggle as a thrill of anticipation makes a shiver run up your spine while he kneels between your legs and pulls you closer by hooking his hands behind the back of your knees. You spread your legs willingly for him and the way he smacks his lips together at your sight makes you blush.

Arthur doesn’t hesitate and starts stroking your calves and thighs, up to your pussy where he lingers for a moment before he caresses his thumb over your clit. You bite your bottom lip to keep yourself from moaning too loud as he works his magic until you’re dripping wet.

Arthur hums approvingly and inserts two fingers inside you, curling and pumping them in and out of your wetness in a steady rhythm. You’re already a mewling mess, but as soon as he starts sucking on your clit suddenly, you’re done.

The bedroom is filled with your moans, cusses and the lewd sounds of Arthur eating you out shamelessly.

You arch your hips up greedily and when Arthur pushes one hand down on your lower abdomen to keep you steady, it only adds up to the sensation of him finger-fucking you to oblivion.

“ _Arthur_ –“, you moan as your climax keeps building up while he keeps lapping at your throbbing clit until he has you grabbing for the closest pillow to bite into. He doesn’t stop though and your body tenses up before you cum hard and convulse around his fingers pushed deep inside of you.

You grab and pull at his hair when he keeps sucking on your clit until it’s too much to handle.

“Arthur, – fuck”, you groan breathlessly and urge him to come closer until he lays on top of you.

“How are you feeling now?”, he asks, still licking his lips with a wide grin.

“Good actually”, you giggle and capture his mouth with yours to get a taste of yourself while you grind your wet pussy against his prominent erection. “but it could still be better, I think.”

Arthur chuckles lowly.

“Oh, I’m not done with you yet, don’t worry.”


	5. CHRISTMAS TREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for you and Arthur to decorate your first Christmas tree together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Pairing: Arthur Fleck x You  
> • Warnings: None, but I do apologize for the shortness of this.

You watch in silent amusement as Arthur tries to untangle the old chain of fairy lights and you can see he’s slowly getting frustrated while you decorate the living room table with scented candles and other Christmas nick-nack.

You focus on your task until you hear a wave of muttered curses coming from behind you.

Once you peer over your shoulder, you’re met with the sight of him – entangled in the lit up fairy lights, looking like a Christmas tree himself. There’s red, glittering lametta stuck in his dark locks and you’re not even sure where that comes from.

You cannot suppress the guffaw slipping from your mouth and it takes a second before you regain your composure. “You need help there, babe?”, you finally manage to ask between giggles.

Arthur shrugs his shoulders with a look of defeat on his face. “Perhaps a little.”

You rush to his aid and together you manage to free him, although you have to warn him to stay still a few times.

“Have you not done this before?”, you ask, more jokingly than serious as you put the chain of lights around the Christmas tree together.

“Well,…no. We never really had money to celebrate Christmas.”, Arthur answers and you can hear a tad of sadness in his voice; yet he shrugs as if it is no big deal to him.

“It’s okay, you know, we had each other.”, he says, adjusting the lights again to busy himself.

You walk up to him from behind and embrace his middle. “And now _we_ have each other.”, you mumble as you nuzzle your face into the soft fabric of his sweater.

He pats your hand gently, smiling softly.

“Exactly.“

Eventually, you continue and finish decorating the tree with red and golden Christmas balls, ribbons and old figures that had been given to you by your mother; traditional decoration your family used for decorating in the past.

“Well, I think I’ve never seen a Christmas tree decorated this beautiful, babe.”, you say as you take a step back to admire the sight.

Arthur reappears from the kitchen and hands you a cup of hot cocoa and cream. The way your eyes are lit up by the lights of the tree takes his breath away for a second and he makes sure to keep that image of you in his memory forever.

“Yeah, well, I had a beautiful muse.”


	6. THE RED BOW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur interrupts you while you’re trying to wrap Christmas presents; now you think he needs to be punished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Pairing: Sub!Arthur Fleck x You  
> • Warnings: SMUT! [Slight bondage & kinkiness ♥]

You flinch as the colorful wrapping paper cuts your index finger –

“ _Ow,_ shit!”, you hiss, instinctively putting your finger in your mouth to soothe the stinging pain and you can taste the metallic, salty flavor of your own blood for a second.

“I hate this so much, _fuck._ ”

Muttering under your breath, you take a quick look around.

You’re currently sitting on the carpet in the middle of your bedroom, surrounded by the presents you bought, rolls of fancy wrapping paper and several bows, stickers and glitter – and you hate it.

And it seems like there is no end in sight.

You try your hardest to make everything look nice, but you have to accept the fact that wrapping presents is just not one of your strongest skills – which explains the endless small cuts on your hands and fingers.

“(Y/N)?”

You can hear Arthur calling out your name and your eyes widen as you notice the door being just slightly ajar. You forgot to lock it!

“(Y/N)?”

You scramble on all fours to shove and hide as much as you can under the bed until you hear the door creak open behind you.

“Don’t come in –“, you snap over your shoulder, but it’s already too late. Arthur is standing in the door frame, staring at you before he swiftly clasps a hand over his eyes.

“I didn’t see anything, I swear!”

You huff as you get up on your feet. You were feeling frustrated already, but now you’re also on edge. “Didn’t I tell you before that I need some time to get something done?”

Arthur takes his hand away and suddenly he looks like a scolded puppy. He shrugs his shoulders. “I though you might be finished.”

“Well, I wasn’t.”

He averts his eyes; his cheeks flushed with shame. You’ve already noticed that Arthur is particularly eager to please you since before you two even became a _thing_ and whenever he doesn’t succeed, he gets beats himself up about it.

Your eyes land on the single red bow left on the bed and an idea pops into your head; might as well take some time of the day to raise each other’s spirit.

“ _Arthur_ ”, you coo as you pick the bow up and tug it into one cup of your bra.

He looks at you eventually, but remains silent.

“I hope you know that I have to punish you for your bad behavior today, hm?”

Arthur raises one dark eye-brow in question, but you can see his natural curiosity underneath. His hands ball to fists at his sides as you strut towards him, hips swaying and lips parted slightly.

“I – uhm, what?”

He stutters a little and his voice cracks though barely audible. You know he’s already aroused, you can tell by the way his chest heaves with shaky breaths and his fists clenching and unclenching with nervous excitement.

You hook your fingers around the hem of his belted slacks and start pulling him along while you back up to the bed. Luckily for him, he obeys right away and lets himself be guided by you.

“Yes, Arthur, I feel like I have to bring to your mind that you can’t just barge into a room without knocking first at least.”, you say as you turn around and shove him onto the mattress without warning.

He stumbles over his own feet as if he’s wearing his clown shoes from work and lands on his back, looking at you with wide eyes. However, he doesn’t dare to say anything and judging by the prominent bulge in his pants, he enjoys being handled by you.

“Do you disagree with me?”, you ask with a voice sweeter than honey as your hands roam over your bosom lasciviously while maintaining eye-contact. “Hm?”

Arthur swallows hard, nods first and then shakes his head hard. “N-no” He clears his throat. “You’re – right.”, he says and reaches for you cautiously, but you slap his hand away immediately. You can see the sly smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth, so you know it’s fine and you continue by retrieving the silky bow from your bra.

“Great,” You climb on the mattress next to him. “now be a good boy and take your clothes off for me.”, you command and the authority in your voice leaves no room for protest.

Arthur squeezes his knees together as his cock twitches in the pants. He doesn’t hesitate and starts by pulling off his black sweater, leaving his brown locks messy and tossing it off the bed in a frenzy. Next, he unbuttons his slacks and struggles for a second as his hands start to tremble, but he gets it eventually and wiggles out of them as elegantly as he can. They, too, land on the floor next to the bed.

You click your tongue in approval, pleased by his eagerness to experiment.

“Lay down, hands up.”

Of course, he obliges again and scrambles to lay back until his head hits the pillows. Finally, you take the red bow and tie it around his wrists just enough so he cannot move, but not enough to hurt, and you finish your creation by fastening it on the headboard.

Arthur watches you with an admiring glint in his eyes and the sight of him submitting and trusting you fully, makes your pussy throb with excitement already. You grasp his chin and force him to look straight into your eyes.

“You will only cum when I allow you to, _Arthur_.”, you say and scratch your nails from his neck, over his chest, down to his lower belly.

Arthur lets out a whiny gasp, squirming under your touch.

“Do you understand?” You slide his underwear off his legs boldly, freeing his cock.

He locks eyes with you, swallows hard and nods once.

“Say it then.”, you demand and spit in your hand shamelessly before you start stroking his length. You can see his jaw tensing as he clenches his teeth together, but he lets out a moan as you start massaging his balls with your other hand.

“I won’t cum ‘til you tell me to.”, he eventually answers through gritted teeth.

“ _Allow_ – until I _allow_ you to cum.”, you repeat teasingly and stop jerking him off until he arches his hips up, urging you to continue. “Needy now, are we, hm?”

You leave his cock be, but only to get rid of your own clothes – slowly. You put on a little show for him as you take your underwear off and his eyes never leave you.

Finally naked, you climb on top of Arthur and settle down on his lower belly with his cock grinding against your ass while you rub your wetness on him. You start teasing your clit in circles while you let out all sounds of pleasure without holding back.

Arthur squirms and writhes beneath you, begging for some kind of release.

“Do you want me to untie you, so you can fuck me?”

“Please –“, he pleads; his voice husky and thick with want. You don’t admit it of course, but the sound of him makes you quiver with lust and a shiver run up your spine. You keep edging and playing with your pussy until you’re about to orgasm, but you use all your willpower to stop yourself.

Then, you finally position the tip of his cock at your entrance before you slide down on him carefully. Arthur groans while you suck in a sharp breath as his thick length fills you up completely. You’re squatting now, with your feet flat on the mattress and in this position you can feel his cock sliding in and out of you even more intensely.

“Fuck – I can’t –“, Arthur stutters, eyes squeezed shut tightly.

You stop moving at once and force him to look at you instead. “What did I tell you?”

Arthur takes a few shallow breaths. “Don’t cum.”

You click your tongue dramatically, shaking your head slowly as you sink down again, clenching your cunt intentionally. “No, not until I allow you to.”, you remind him and moan as your own orgasm builds up again.

Arthur throws his head back in frustration and bucks his hips upwards, thrusting deeper into you suddenly. You bend forward reflexively, mewling at the added sensation. “Fuck”

“Did you, _ah_ , like that?”

You rock your hips back and nod, scrambling to find your composure again. “Do that again.”

Arthur does as he’s told and starts thrusting into you sharply while you ride him, and it doesn’t take long before you are both filling the room with shameless moaning and heavy breathing.

“Make me cum, baby.”, you coo as you scratch your nails over his chest before digging your nails into his skin.

Your legs are shaking as your orgasm rips through you, throwing you off rhythm as your pussy convulses around his throbbing cock. Arthur cusses under his breath while he tries to keep himself from climaxing.

You’re still enjoying aftershocks, unable to form a coherent sentence as you keep riding his cock. “Come, baby.”, you allow him eventually as you lean forward to open the bowknot.

As soon as Arthur notices his freedom, he grabs your hips to keep you steady and starts fucking into you mercilessly until you come again – hard. Arthur groans through clenched teeth as his orgasm finally hits him, deep inside you.

You collapse on his chest while his cock is still buried inside you; breathless and exhausted.

After a moment of catching your breaths, Arthur speaks up.

“So…how did I do?”

“Hm – amazing.”, you answer, giggling softly while tracing random patterns on his chest.

His chest rumbles as he lets out a low chuckle and he wraps his arms around you tightly.

“Who knew wrapping presents can be so much fun after all.”


	7. MISTLETOE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As one of the party clowns working for Hoyt at the Ha Ha Club, Arthur is invited to the annual Christmas staff party and as Hoyt’s personal secretary, you’re invited, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Pairing: Arthur Fleck x You  
> • Warnings: None, just general fluffiness.

Arthur fumbles for the lighter in his pocket nervously as he approaches the Ha Ha Club. He usually never feels nervous whenever he goes to work, but today is different. It’s the annual Christmas staff party and that means it’s a social gathering, which means there could be strangers.

It has started to snow just minutes ago and the ground is already covered in a layer of white, an inch at least, he thinks.

He lights the cigarette dangling from his lips as he stops a few feet away from the entrance, not ready to be social just yet. Instead, he watches as some of his colleagues go inside with their _plus one_ holding on to their arms. They don’t see him, or they choose to ignore him.

Arthur takes a long drag from his cigarette and blows out the smoke through his nose. There is just one person he’s eager to see tonight; he couldn’t care less for the rest of his colleagues, except Gary maybe. Gary is one of the few people who always manages to be nice to him, too.

It’s you he’s looking forward to see. You, Hoyt’s new secretary. The one with the most kindest eyes, sweetest smile and a voice that makes his heart flutter whenever he catches you humming soft tunes to yourself when you think no one else is around.

Arthur takes another drag from his cigarette just as you round the corner, your heels clicking on the pavement as you hurry to the entrance with a thick scarf pulled over your head provisionally to shield yourself from falling snowflakes.

His heart skips a beat as he sees you’ve come alone. Maybe, just maybe there’s a chance you –

“Carnival?”

Arthur snaps out of his thoughts as soon as he hears his clown personas name. You’re standing at the door with your hand on the handle. “I mean – Arthur?”, you giggle sheepishly.

Arthur is caught off guard and flicks the burnt cigarette bud to the ground before he saunters over to you, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Yes, h-hi, Miss (Y/L/N)”

You wave him off with a smile as you open the door. “How many times do I have to tell you to call me by my name, Arthur?”

“Just one more time, Miss.”, Arthur answers shyly, a small smile on his lips. He follows you inside the building and together you walk up the stairs to the office; all while his heart skips a beat with every step he takes next to you.

“So, uhm, I imagine a Christmas party with party clowns must be quite the event, hm?”, you ask curiously. “I know you’ve worked here for years.”

Arthur tries to hide his smile; ecstatic at the fact you’re showing interest in his personal life.

“It’s, ah, well I usually leave before everyone is dead drunk.”, he answers with a shrug.

“Oh” You come to an abrupt halt on the last step of the stairs while Christmas songs and loud chatter can already be heard from behind the doors.

Arthur eyes you up, unsure of what to say next. “Uhm –“ He clears his throat awkwardly as you point at the door.

“Does Hoyt hang that there every year?”

Arthur’s eyes land on the small bundle of green-leaved branches with red berries, hanging by a red bow just above the door. “I – I don’t know. I’ve never noticed before.”

He’s confused by the sudden pale blush on your cheeks.

“Well, it doesn’t matter I guess, the tradition stays the same.”, you say, laughing softly as you turn towards him.

“Tradition?”, Arthur repeats, one eyebrow raised in confusion.

“It’s a mistletoe.”, you explain, matter of factly. However, the confused look on his face remains. Now he really feels like a fool.

“Well, when a pair stands under a mistletoe, it’s tradition they share a –“ Your voice trails off as you close the space between you and him.

Arthur’s heart starts beating faster just as he gets a whiff of your pleasant perfume. “(Y/N)…”, he breathes, unsure and doubtful of what is about to happen. However, it is, in fact, reality when you reach for his jacket to pull him closer. It is, in fact, reality when you come to stand on your tiptoes until your lips barely brush his as you whisper softly, smiling.

“You called me by my name, Arthur.”


	8. SNOWSTORM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your friend Arthur get stuck in your car during a heavy snowstorm. As the sun sinks, so does the temperature and the two of you struggle to keep warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Pairing: Arthur Fleck x You  
> • Warnings/Info: Friends to lovers; *SMUT*

You twist the ignition key for a third time, but the engine of your car only gurgles for a few seconds before it dies again.

“Fuck!” You punch down on the steering wheel in frustration.

“That won’t help, (Y/N).”, Arthur says next to you in the passenger seat.

You pinch the bridge of your nose as you sigh.

“Thank you, I know that.”, you mutter under your breath before you lean back.

Luckily, you managed to pull over before the car stopped completely. The snowstorm is slowly coming to its peak and at this speed the car will be snowed in in less than an hour.

“We passed a sign that said there’s a diner coming up in two miles. Maybe we could go there and call someone for help?”

You gnaw at your lip, deep in thoughts, while you watch the snowflakes land and pile up on the windshield.

“(Y/N)? What do you think?”, Arthur inquires again and you can hear the worry in his voice as he reaches for your shoulder cautiously. The spot he touches gets warmed by his touch as he rubs your shoulder comfortingly.

You snap out of your thoughts and look at him, shaking your head. “No –“

He immediately withdraws his hand at your reject, even though you didn’t mean it that way.

“if we go out there now, we’ll probably freeze to death or get lost first and then freeze to death.”

Arthur crosses his arms in front of his chest, pondering. “You’re right, but it will get colder in here, too.”

A thought pops into your head and you unbuckle your seatbelt swiftly before you start climbing into the back seat.

“I’ve put blankets under the seat for emergencies like this.”, you explain as Arthur turns to watch you from his seat in the front.

You pull a thick, brown wool blanket from under the seat and start spreading it out.

“Come sit back here with me. It’ll be warmer for us that way.”

Arthur debates, rubbing his cold hands together. He can feel his nervousness rise as his laughter tickles the back of his throat; threatening to break loose. In the back of his mind Arthur knows that he has always dreamed, always imagined to be in a situation with you where you two have to get close.

“Arthur?”

He plucks up all his courage at the soft sound of your voice and climbs into the back of the car, coming to sit as far away from you as he can. If this is necessary, he doesn’t want you to feel uncomfortable at least.

“Are you kidding me?”, you say, scoffing and pull at the sleeve of his jacket. “Come here and sit under the blanket with me.” You proceed to cover him up with the blanket as soon as he scoots over to you.

* * *

You cannot keep your teeth from clattering as you desperately rub your hands together to get warm.

“I – I really hate to see you like this, (Y/N)”, Arthur says next to you. He’s shivering, too, but not as bad as you. “who knows how long we will be trapped here? You h-have to get warm.”

“I just can’t.” Your voice sounds hoarse as you speak. “I’m trying, but I can’t get warm.”

“Here” Arthur wants to put his piece of blanket around you, but you stop him as you grab his wrist. “No, you need to s-stay warm!”

Your eyes meet and Arthur lowers his hand as you intertwine your fingers with his. His breath hitches in his throat at the brief contact. Your hand is cold, colder than his, but your skin is soft like silk.

“I – I read somewhere that it’s easier to share body heat when people are” You clear your throat awkwardly. “naked.”

Arthur swallows hard and avoids your gaze, and as you give his hand a gentle squeeze, he feels a different kind of shiver runs up his spine.

You don’t hesitate any longer and retrieve your hand to get rid of your winter coat, button by button – and Arthur doesn’t dare to stop you. He tries to look out the window, but the windows are covered in snow as the storms still howls outside. The way his cock stirs up in his pants makes him blush and he is more than embarrassed by the lewd thoughts he has in this moment.

You’re down to your underwear already, but still you cannot get warm under the wool blanket.

You tremble in every limb and let out a shaky breath while Arthur looks at you with worry. “Please, A-Arthur –“, you say and reach for the zipper of his jacket cautiously. “it will be all right.”

He looks into your eyes, searches for any sign of fear or doubt, but can’t find any. Arthur trusts you and after a small nod, you start unzipping his jacket with trembling hands. You help him undress as good as you can and when your cold hands touch his naked skin, Arthur lets out a shaky breath.

“Sorry”, you mumble and put the blanket over the both of you again before you scoot over to him as close as you can. It’s better, but still not quite enough.

“It’s fine”, Arthur answers and puts his arm around your shoulders, albeit hesitantly. “how are you feeling?”

You let out a soft, contented giggle as he rubs your upper arm comfortingly. “A little better, thank you.”

Arthur smiles to himself as he cannot help himself but be proud. He made you feel better and that makes him feel better in return.

“Although –“, you start, voice small. “I don’t know if this will be enough.”

Arthur furrows his brows. “W-what do you suggest we do then?”

You bite your lip as you let your hand wander up his thigh under the blanket, waiting on his reaction. Arthur can feel his heart race and his pulse rise as your hand suddenly lingers on his crotch. “(Y/N)…”, he breathes meekly.

“Arthur –”, you purr as you sit up and nuzzle his neck while your hand slips into his briefs. At this point, your nibbles harden and press against the fabric of your bra uncomfortably.

“I – I don’t know”, he mewls, but you have already started to palm him, making his cock hard in an instant.

“You sure?”, you giggle and your warm breath ghosting over his neck makes his skin tingle pleasantly.

Arthur groans as you start stroking his length, using his leaking pre-cum as lube as you do so. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this, (Y/N).”, he confesses, his voice nothing but a whisper, and wishes he didn’t as you stop immediately.

“Is that true?”, you ask and the look in his eyes tells you it is. He nods anyway and you dart forward, crushing your lips together feverishly. Arthur is coy at first, but as you slip your tongue into his mouth, he deepens the kiss, too.

Eventually, you slide your panties and bra off and straddle him all while the blanket is wrapped around your shoulders to shield you both from the cold. You tug at his hair teasingly as you grind your pussy against his throbbing cock. He’s panting and moaning hoarsely as you lick and bite his neck, leaving hickeys here and there.

Finally, you reach between your legs and position the tip of his cock at your entrance before you ease down on him, agonizingly slow. You muffle your moans by capturing his lips in yet another passionate kiss, all teeth and tongue while you rock your hips slowly.

You’re comfortably warm now as you ride his cock to completion while his low groans and whimpers fill your ears. The sweetest sounds you’ve ever heard.

“(Y/N) – I – I’m gonna” Arthur trails off as his grip on your hips tightens. “ _Fuck_ , I’m gonna come.”, he mutters through gritted teeth while you keep riding him mercilessly.

You snicker as you bury your face in the crook of his neck. “Go on then”, you purr into his ear. “– come.”

His hands squeeze your ass and his hips buck, thrusting his cock deeper into you as he comes with a guttural moan. You keep fucking him until his cock goes soft inside you and he cannot bear the sensation any longer.

Your both panting heavily, so much that the windows have fogged up. Arthur looks up at you, still straddling his lap. The look in his eyes is new; soft and lovingly. “Are you warm enough now?”, he asks with a sheepish grin on his lips.

You kiss his lips again, soft and tender, before you pull back with a smile.

“I’ve never been warmer, but we might have to do that again before we get rescued.”


	9. SHUT UP & KISS ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re throwing a Christmas feast for your family and needless to say, you’re stressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Pairing: Arthur Fleck x You  
> • Warnings/Info: Domestic fluff. I apologize for the shortness of this!

You heave the massive turkey into the preheated oven with a groan; careful not to burn yourself this time.

You’ve been up since 5 AM, buzzing to clean the whole apartment in time and preparing everything for the three-course meal you have planned out for weeks in advance.

The soup you made is simmering gently while you sit down and start peeling potatoes at the table. You let your gaze wander around the kitchen; worrying about the clean up already as you notice that every inch of it is covered in food, its packages, various pots, pans and cutlery.

You sigh, deep in thoughts and not paying much attention until you cut your finger, drawing blood.

“Ouch” You let go of the knife and hurry to the sink as some drops of deep red trickle on the floor. Fuck – shit”

You turn on the tap a little too hard and splash yourself with cold water, soaking your shirt and jeans instantly. “Great.”

You turn the tap off without cleaning your finger. Instead, you brace yourself on the counter as you let your head hang.

You take a shaky breath, but your already at the verge on crying. It’s all too much and the stress is finally forcing you on your knees.

“(Y/N)?”

As Arthur enters the kitchen, you can’t hold back your tears any longer and snivel.

“Baby, what’s wrong?”

He approaches you and rubs your arms comfortingly before turning you around to face him.

“Hey, talk to me.”

You raise your bloody finger up and start blubbering out whatever is on your mind until you’re out of breath. Meanwhile, Arthur nods and listens, while he takes care of the cut on your finger carefully.

“…and then I got wet and – and I just can’t –“

Arthur snorts, but suppresses his laughter. Of course, that’s not what you mean, he can see your wet clothes and he knows about the broken tap, too.

“You’re stressed, my love. I know that.”, he says and pulls you into a tight hug, swaying to the soft music coming from the radio. “Why don’t you tell me exactly what to do and let me help you, hm? No shooing me out the kitchen anymore.” He chuckles as nuzzle your face into his chest, nodding slowly.

“But – I want it to be perfect”, you whine as you look up to him. Eye red and glistening from the tears.

“Shut up and kiss me.”, Arthur says and takes your face in his hands before sealing your lips with a loving kiss. You relax and lean into his touch with a sigh.

As he pulls back, he strokes your wet cheek with his thumb.

“Now, what do you need me to do first?”


	10. CHRISTMAS BAKING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Arthur decide to bake cookies for Christmas – and things get messy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Pairing: Arthur Fleck x You  
> • Warnings/Info: I know that our parents told us “Don’t play with your food!”, but I can’t help it, because Arthur Fleck is a snacc™. **SMUT**, duh.

“(Y/N)? I think I’m not doing it right.”

You peer over your shoulder and see Arthur struggling to knead the gingerbread dough.

“It’s way too runny and sticky.”

You watch as he struggles to get the dough off his hands and you roll your eyes, smiling, before you rush to his aid from your own baking station.

It only takes one professional look for you to see the problem. “You need to add more flour and one more yolk, honey.”, you tell him and give him a peck on his cheek.

However, before you can go back to your side of the kitchen, Arthur wraps his arms around you swiftly.

“Arthur –“, you whine, albeit giggling. “your hands are dirty!”

“So?” He pulls you closer, chuckling lowly. “let us both get dirty then.”

You bite your lip; contemplating if you should give in already. Meanwhile, his hands wander down the small of your back before settling on your behind; giving your ass a hard squeeze. You yelp and slap his chest playfully.

“Not yet, no.”

You twist out of his embrace swiftly. “We still have cookies to bake.”, you remind him before you walk back to your baking station; hips swaying provokingly.

Arthur pouts and grabs the bag of flour reluctantly.

“Fine.”

* * *

You push the baking sheet into the oven carefully and close the door afterwards; checking the temperature a second time.

“They look so good –” Arthur wraps his hands around you from behind and rests his chin on your shoulder. “smell even better.”, he says and nuzzles your neck, inhaling your scent deeply. “But you smell and taste the _bestest_.”

You giggle as he nips that special spot at you neck. “That’s not even a word.”

“Hm” He hums and lets his hands wander over your body. “It is now.”

You look down and see your whole clothes are covered in flour and leftover cookie dough.

“Arthur!”

“What?”, he asks innocently, but you can clearly hear the smirk in his voice.

“Great –“ You wriggle out of his embrace again. “now I have to take a shower.”

Arthur clicks his tongue, feigning pity as you frown at him. “Oh, no.”

* * *

You walk to the bathroom and shut the door behind you before you undress and throw your dirty clothes into the hamper.

You don’t turn around as you hear the bathroom door open and close again. Instead, you step inside the shower and let the water run until it is hot enough to stand under it.

Your nipples harden, not only from the cold, but also from the fact of being watched by your boyfriend. Your hand slips between your thighs as the water hits your chest and you moan aloud as you massage the bud of nerves between your folds.

Suddenly, Arthur appears behind you and presses himself against your back. “You started without me? How rude.”, he mumbles against your neck and bites your earlobe before kissing down your shoulder while he gropes your tits and rolls your stiff nipples between his fingers until you mewl.

You can feel his hard erection rub against your ass and the sheer thought of him fucking you makes you even wetter.

Arthur’s hand replaces yours and you can only lean back into him as he starts rubbing your clit until your legs are shaking and your orgasm rips through you.

He keeps rubbing your clit and your folds until his hand is covered with your juices.

“Arthur –“, you whimper his name as you turn around and grab for his cock, but Arthur stops you. “Not yet.”, he says and captures your lips with his. He bites your bottom lip, but not hard enough to draw blood, just enough to make you groan.

He turns both of you until you’re your back is pressed against the chilly, white tiles. At this position, the hot water hits you both and as Arthur spreads your legs apart to get closer to you, none of you is cold anymore.

You scratch your fingernails over his chest before you pull him down at his neck to kiss you once more; deepening the kiss by slipping your tongue into his mouth. Your shriek gets muffled by his lips as he grabs one of your legs at the back of your knee.

You hook it around his waist instantly, but he still holds it up to keep you in place as he rubs his cock between your folds and coats it with your wetness until he’s slick enough; and every time he brushes your clit, you shiver.

“Fuck me already.”, you tell him through gritted teeth as you cling to his arms.

He doesn’t hide his smirk as his cock pushes into you finally. You can see his green eyes darken with lust as he starts fucking you, slow and deep. Your pussy quivers, still sensitive from your first orgasm and the sensation drives him wild.

The grip on your thigh tightens as he quicks up the speed of his strokes until the bathroom is filled with the sounds of your pleasure and the hot water bickering to the floor, steaming up the small space.

You can feel the sensation of another climax build up in your lower belly as Arthur hits that sweet spot deep inside you over and over again at this angle.

Your nails dig into his skin as he rocks his hips harder and more erratic into you; and as your orgasm nearly makes your knees buckle, Arthur wraps his arm around your torso to keep you from falling. His low grunts fill your ear as he fucks into you while your pussy clenches down on his cock until he bursts.

“Fuck –“, he growls as he pulls out and cums on your stomach instead.

You’re both panting hard as he lets go of your leg while you examine the mess he made on your skin.

Arthur puts his finger under your chin and lifts your face up to look at him.

“At least we have a really good reason to get clean now, don’t we?”


	11. HOLIDAY CONFESSION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur Fleck has never been happy one day in his life – until you came along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Pairing: Arthur Fleck x You  
> • Warnings/Info: Strangers to friends to – lovers ?

Arthur is fidgeting with the lighter in his hands as the cigarette dangles between his lips. His leg is shaking restlessly and hasn’t stopped since you called an hour ago; agreeing to watch tonight’s show with him.

The TV is running; some old war movie, but Arthur is barely paying attention. His mind is occupied by you – and therewith his feelings for you.

He is in love with you; has been for quite some time. The day you met, actually.

A gurgling chuckle escapes his parted lips as his anxiousness rises again, but Arthur takes a long drag of his cigarette and manages to choke his nervous laughter down.

He cannot lose himself now; not tonight.

His eyes flick towards the clock on the wall. It’s almost 8 PM, which means Murray will come on soon, which means you will come over soon.

His stomach grumbles and yet he has no appetite. Arthur lives off cigarettes and lukewarm coffee mostly; but he takes his medication with water, that at least.

The cigarette in his hand has burnt down to the bud and is now daring to burn his finger, too. So, Arthur crushes it in the pale pink ashtray and grabs for another one in the same breath.

His mind wanders back to the day you met; when you helped patching him up after some wannabe thugs had harassed him on his way home. It was no big deal for Arthur, but you were so shocked and ready to help a stranger; how could he not fall for you right then and there?

His heart flutters at the memory of your soft voice and light touches as you took care of his busted lip in your apartment; the one you had only moved into. That’s why Arthur didn’t know you back then, but now he does and he cannot stop thinking about you.

The timid knock on the door makes him jump a little and Arthur cannot contain the sudden cackle before he can clasp his hand over his mouth firmly. He shakes his head. _Please, not now._

Another knock.

Arthur crushes the cigarette in the ashtray and takes a few deep breaths before he manages to strut over to the apartment door; he wants to convince himself of his confidence, even if he knows he owns none. 

He opens the front door and is greeted by your gorgeous face, already smiling at him. You take his breath away for a second and his greeting gets choked in his dry throat.

“Hi, Arthur”, you say sweetly and hold the tinfoil-covered plate up to him. “I brought you some lasagna, I thought you might like it.” You giggle coyly with a shrug of your shoulders.

Suddenly, Arthur is very hungry. He hasn’t been this hungry in years; his mouth is watering by the smell of the dish and he swallows hard.

“T-thank you”, he stutters. “Hi, (Y/N)” He’d love to smack himself right now and here. Off to a good start. “Err, would you like to come in?”, he asks and opens the door invitingly.

“That’s why I’m here”, you say as you walk past him into the living room, laughing softly. “I hope I’m not late for the show, I got caught up at work.”

Arthur gets a whiff of your perfume as he closes the door and relishes the scent. You always look so effortlessly beautiful while he feels like a slob; not worthy of you or your time at all.

“It’s fine”, he says as he walks after you with his hands shoved into the pockets of his slacks for comfort. He never knows what to do with his hands. “I’m just happy you’re here.”

You smile you give him makes his head spin and he can only stare at you for a few seconds before he joins you on the couch. However, he doesn’t sit right next to you; he wants to give you space.

His leg is shaking again, his hands trembling slightly and when he thinks you have noticed, it gets worse. He would love to grab another smoke, but he doesn’t. That would be rude, wouldn’t it? Do you smoke? He doesn’t even know!

“Arthur?”

Your concerned voice makes him snap back to reality. He looks at you, but doesn’t say anything.

“Arthur, are you alright? You seem so tense.”

The _Murray Franklin Show_ starts and the familiar sounds are soothing to Arthur, but not too much. He swallows hard and his jaw feels locked.

You reach for his trembling hands and take them into yours while his eyes follow your movements cautiously.

“Talk to me. I promise –“ You squeeze his hands gently and the touch makes his heart race, but it is not unpleasant. “I won’t judge you.”

Arthur locks eyes with you and all he can see is understanding, familiarity and rare curiosity for his person. He believes you and he trusts you. Who else if not you?

His mind goes blank and the rest of his body feels numbs, except for his hands; the hands you’re currently holding, squeezing, stroking comfortingly. His lips move by themselves as he finally speaks.

“I – I love you…(Y/N)”


	12. UGLY CHRISTMAS SWEATER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you come home from the Ugly-Christmas-Sweater party at your office, Joker welcomes you home and – well, he’s curious about your choice of clothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Pairing: Joker x You  
> • Warnings/Info: Dominant clown daddy Joker. Need I say more? Oh yeah, SMUT (*69* cough) ahead. Emphasize the daddy here.

You giggle as you stumble out of the cab; legs wobbly and head spinning slightly.

“Here – wait” You fumble for the 20 bucks in the inside pocket of your purse, the emergency bill you kept for – well, emergencies.

Meanwhile, your two colleagues are cackling and singing Christmas songs while the cab driver pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Get them home safe, yeah?”, you say as you hand the driver your share of the check. He rolls his eyes and nods as you step away from the car, fumbling for your keys as you walk up the stairs to the apartment complex.

You walk towards the front door of your home with a light skip here and there as you can still hear the music from the party in your head. You’re tipsy and happy and you hope to find your lover still awake when you enter the apartment.

The door opens without a sound and you step into total darkness. You’re disappointed, but not surprised. You close and lock the door behind you with a heavy sigh and reach for the nearest light switch.

“You’re home late.”

You freeze in shock and hold your breath until your head spins some more.

“Did you have fun, hm, my love?”

You exhale and turn around without switching the light on. Your eyes have to adjust to the darkness before you spot him standing at the living room window with his back turned towards you.

You place your purse on the commode next to the door and unzip your jacket as you walk over to him.

“I did”, you answer as you throw your jacket over the closest chair carelessly. “How was your evening?”

You wrap your arms around his midst and realize he is shirtless as you press your cheeks to his warm skin. His black slacks hang low on his hips and he doesn’t flinch from the cold you brought in with you, but still you can feel goosebumps rise wherever you touch him.

“Irrelevant.”, he answers evenly and strokes your arms, covered by the fabric of your sweater. He pauses in place. “That’s an interesting material. Hm, sequins?”

You giggle and rub your cheek against his back as you nod.

He untangles himself from your embrace and saunters over to the reading lamp next to the window. The sudden light blinds you for a second and as you blink a few times, he stands in front of you again; eyeing you up curiously.

“You sparkle like a Christmas tree, kitten.” He takes one of your hands and twirls you around slowly.

“Do you like it?”

You stop twirling and he has to hold you steady as you start swaying. He shakes his head, smirking with that devilish glint in his eyes. “Not really, no.”

“That’s the plan behind an ugly sweater.”

You reach up to let your fingers run through his green hair, but he grasps your wrist before you can do so and pulls you closer. You can smell his cologne and the faint scent of cigarettes and face paint, long washed away by a quick shower.

“Hm”, he hums, low and deep in his chest. He grasps your other wrist and holds both of your hands over your head. “Stay.”, he bids and you obey as he gets a hold on the hem of your sweater.

“I think –“ He starts pulling it up, exposing more and more of your skin. “I like it better this way.”, he says as he pulls it over your head and throws it on the floor eventually.

“I think so, too.”, you answer as you stand in front of him with your chest covered by only a bra.

He licks his lips as his eyes land on your appealing cleavage and your breath hitches in your throat when he reaches out to touch you. However, he reaches for your collarbone and his finger trace up your neck slowly until his thumb rests under your chin, tilting it up to him as he takes a closer step towards you.

“I’ve missed you tonight.”

You lean into his faint touch as his breath ghosts over your chilly skin; his lips are close but still not where you want them.

“You’ve kept me waiting, kitten.”, he murmurs as he leans closer and you shiver when his lips brush your ear. Or is it because of the sound of his voice?

You don’t notice him fumbling with the clasp of your bra until it slides off your shoulders and onto the ground. Your nipples stiffen instantly and he doesn’t even have to touch your for that to happen.

He grabs one of your breasts, squeezes and flicks his thumb over your nipple, earning a groan from you.

“Don’t you have anything to say?” He grabs your other breast, too. Squeezes, massages, pinches – until your head falls back and you let out another helpless moan. “Oh, so I do all the talking tonight while you enjoy being handled by daddy, hm?”

He attacks your neck as you offer it to him and he grazes his teeth along your pulse point, and he sucks and licks and bites at your skin; leaving marks wherever he can. But then, he lets go off you with a click of his tongue and you snap back to reality – head spinning.

“So be it.”

You catch him walking towards your bedroom with confident swagger in his steps.

He wants you to follow him, beg for more – you know and you scoff. You’re shivering with excitement and want, and you can feel the wetness between your legs as you go after him like a good little kitten.

You get rid of the rest of your clothes before you enter the dimly-lit bedroom only to find him laying in bed, stroking his cock shamelessly.

Your eyes lock and he doesn’t stop. Instead, he smirks at you, wolfishly, before he nods his chin at you.

“Come here.”

You bite your lip as you saunter over to the bed before you climb onto the mattress and slither up to him without breaking eye contact.

“There, that’s a good girl.”

His breathy voice is soft like silk, yet demanding and intense. The look in his green eyes sends a pleasant shiver down your spine as he looks at you like an alpha predator.

You let your hands wander up his legs, up his thigh until you’re finally hovering over his large cock, resting against his stomach, thick and hard, and leaking with drops of pre-cum.

“What do you want to do now?”

You smile sheepishly as you look back up at him again with eyes hooded by lust. Your tongue darts out between your lips. “I want to suck you off, daddy.”, you answer and go to take him in your hand first.

“Well, go ahead then –”, he says with another nod of his chin. “please me, babygirl.”

Your pussy is on fire now, begging to be touched as you go on to take a few teasing licks from the head to the base of his cock, down to his balls. You repeat that before you swirl your tongue over the head, tasting the slight saltiness of his cum, before you take him into your mouth.

You hollow your cheeks, sucking harder and taking his cock deeper while you get as sloppy as you can until your saliva drips off your chin. Your breathing gets harder the more you take of him into your mouth, but you don’t stop; you want to make him proud and show him how good of a girl you are.

You know he does all he can to keep every sound of pleasure concealed, so you try even harder, even though your jaw is starting to hurt. You speed up the bobbing of your head while you massage his balls and moan on his cock to show him just _how_ much you enjoy pleasing him. You can feel him in your throat now and fight the urge to gag.

Suddenly, a guttural moan escapes his lips and the sound alone makes your pussy clench with want.

You release his cock with one last swirl of your tongue, but keep stroking his length as you look up at him, licking your lips seductively.

“Have I allowed you to stop?”

You shake your head, rubbing your thumb over the sensitive tip of his cock and his legs twitch from the sensation. His chest heaves as he takes steady breaths, staring down at you.

“Continue, kitten.”

You pout at him and reach for his hand to guide it between you legs. He holds eye contact with you as his fingers part your folds and dip into your wetness, tauntingly slow.

You bite your lip as he starts teasing your clit with calloused fingertips. His eyebrow twitches up and he grins at you cockily while you try to swallow down the soft mewls and moans wanting to slip past your lips.

You can see the wheels in his head spin as an idea forms in his mind. He retrieves his hand from between your legs swiftly and makes a come-hither motion with his finger after sucking them clean.

You obey and go to climb on top of him, but he clicks his tongue and shakes his head slowly.

“Turn around and sit.”, he commands, emphasizing his last word.

Again, you obey, albeit cautiously – and as you turn to straddle him, he grabs a tight hold of your hips and pulls your ass towards him until your pussy is hovering above his face. You yelp in surprise and lower yourself onto his stomach reflexively, his cock now inches from you, still hard and throbbing and waiting for release.

As you try to peer over you shoulder, he hits you with a sudden drawn-out lick of his pointed tongue through your folds and you cannot help yourself but moan. He repeats that a few times, before he changes the rhythm and starts lapping at your swollen clit with his tongue flat eagerly.

You dig your nails into his thighs as your body tenses up and focuses on your climax building up like a ball of fire in your groins. However, as you nearly reach your orgasm, he stops and blows air on your clit teasingly. You curse under your breath and shiver with a gasp as he slides two fingers into your quivering pussy.

You’re nearly drooling on his skin now, but as you recover from your close high, you reach for his cock again and coat the tip with your saliva generously before you take him into your mouth. You can feel his fingers slowly pumping in and out your pussy while you suck him off, stroking with your hands what your mouth cannot reach in this position.

He adds a third finger as he continues eating you out and you can feel that tingling heat in your lower belly building up again.

You make sure to slurp and smack your lips as much as you can, hollowing your cheeks and swirling your tongue around his shaft while you massage his balls gently. His thighs tense up whenever his cock twitches in your mouth and you know he is close, too.

His delighted hums and moans drive you wild as the feeling vibrates through your pussy and your walls clench around his fingers while you rock your hips back into him slowly. You’re hot and sweating and you need more, and when he thrusts his cock into your mouth suddenly, keeping you from breathing properly, it’s enough to send you over the edge.

Your eyes roll back and you moan with his cock in your throat while he keeps fingerfucking you, lapping at your pulsating clit as your intense orgasm flashes through you.

His free hand digs into your skin hard as he comes with a low groan, spilling his seed down your throat and forcing you to swallow it down before you release his cock; his cum and your saliva dripping from your chin onto his stomach as you take a breath.

He’s panting and squeezes your ass before giving it a slap, cackling as he does it.

Your arms are trembling as you push yourself off his chest and scramble to face him before you collapse on him again. He rakes his fingers through your hair lovingly while you close your eyes and enjoy the aftercare.


	13. THE CUSTOMER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You work at Duncan’s Toy Chest, the biggest toy store in Gotham City, and even though business is booming during Christmas season, you notice one particular customer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Pairing: Arthur Fleck x You  
> • Warnings/Info: None.

The store is loud and brightly lit by various Christmas lights and decoration. Children are running around, laughing, squealing and trying out the toys at the store while their parents watch and take mental notes.

It’s busy, but you love your job; especially during Christmas season when the store is filled with laughter and joy. Now the candy corner sells candied nuts, cotton candy, cookies and chocolates and even you get to enjoy the scents at your spot at the cash register.

You love the silly uniform you and your colleagues are wearing during this season; a red sweater with your name written on in gold and glitter and a Christmas hat, just like Santa’s elves would wear.

The store is one of the only places you feel safe and happy anymore, now that Gotham is turning darker and more dangerous with every passing day – or so it seems at least.

“Here’s your receipt”, you say as you hand the woman her receipt with a polite smile.

“Thank you – and happy holidays!” She rushes to put the change back in her wallet while several other shopping bags dangle from her arms. It’s a sight you have seen often in the last weeks; stressed mothers mostly, who want to prepare for a perfect Christmas and purchase the perfect presents.

“Happy holidays”, you wish her as well before she hastens away.

There is no one in line after her and you have a moment to breathe.

However, your peace gets disturbed as your colleague, Maisie, nudges you softly.

“(Y/N), he’s back –”

You set your water bottle down and your eyes search the crowd of customers instantly.

“I wonder if he buys something today.”

You spot him lingering at the entrance where the tall Christmas tree is standing and you can’t help but notice the look of awe in his eyes as he looks at the decorated tree.

You don’t want to admit to yourself that the mysterious stranger has caught your eyes several times now. He visits the store every few days and has done so for the last couple of weeks, but he has never bought anything.

“As long as he doesn’t steal it doesn’t really matter, right?”

* * *

Days pass and you go on with your life; the first wave of Christmas shoppers has passed, at least during the week. However, the weekends are still busy and the store is crowded by customers from the moment it opens until it’s closing time.

It’s snowing outside, two of your colleagues have called in sick today and you’re lucky today seems to be a rather lazy day. You’re doing a little inventory as you walk through the different aisles and check if everything is in place. 

Now that there is no one around, expect another colleague at the candy corner, it is quiet except for the soft Christmas music playing over the speakers.

You can hear the bell at the entrance ringing as someone enters the store and it’s the cue for your to walk back to your spot at the cash register.

As you round the corner, you’re met with the strange customer, again standing and looking at the Christmas tree in awe.

At this proximity, you can study his face for the first time. His jaw is sharp with a pointed chin, his lips are thin, but the faint scar above his upper lips makes you curious. He’s smiling softly as he admires the tree and you can’t make out the color of his eyes. Blue or green? You can’t tell, but they are shining nonetheless. One thing is for sure, he is handsome in his own innocent, yet mysterious way.

“Can I help you, sir?”

He seems taken aback as you speak to him directly and he pulls his hands from the pocket of his oversized jacket nervously. You notice that his jacket is wet from falling snowflakes and way too thin to be fit for winter.

“Err, hello”, he greets you and shuffles on his feet. “– I, uh”

You offer him a smile as you walk closer. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m (Y/N).”

His shoulders relax a little at your introduction and his eyes light up again.

“I’m…Arthur.”, he says cautiously and shoves his hands back into his pockets.

“Nice to meet you, Arthur. I –“ You let out a nervous chuckle as he stares at you with his intense green eyes. “I’ve noticed you here before.”

His thick brows furrow and you can see his body tensing up again. “Y-you have?”

You nod and smile at him. “You seem to like our Christmas tree.”

Arthur lets out a soft chuckle, but you notice the sad look in his eyes, too. It makes your heart ache a little.

“Yeah”, he answers eventually, albeit sheepishly. “– it’s wonderful.” He looks at it for a moment before looking back at you. “We don’t have one at home, so I come here after work when I can. This place is the happiest in Gotham, I think, and that’s coming from a professional party clown.”

Arthur shrugs his shoulders and tries to seem nonchalant about it, but his body language gives him away. He’s unsure and insecure, but that only makes him more interesting to you and you want to learn more about him.

“You’re a party clown? Where –”

The bell rings as new customers step into the store behind you; a tired looking mother with boy twins.

Arthur steps aside as the boys run into the store, down the first best aisle while their mother rushes after them. You know that means.

You lock eyes with Arthur, who smiles at you.

“Well, I have to get back to work now, Arthur.”, you say and feel just as sad as he looks. He nods, but doesn’t say anything.

As you turn to leave, you look back at him once more with plucked up courage. “My shift ends in three hours –“ He looks at you quizzically, but you continue. “maybe we can look at the Christmas tree at Gotham park together?”


	14. TEASE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas shopping and preparing for the holidays leaves you incredibly stressed, but your best friend plants an idea in your head and now you buy an early present just for yourself. But, what will your boyfriend think of it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just created a Ko-Fi account a couple days ago to earn some money for my Au Pair year in the US which will start in January! I don't make money off of my fanfictions, of course. It is more like a Tip Jar and every donation is very much appreciated, if you can and want to do so ♥ Love y'all!!
> 
> → https://ko-fi.com/vemazing
> 
> • Pairing: Arthur Fleck x You  
> • Warnings/Info: SMUT ahead! Use of sex toys, masturbation and Jealous!Arthur (:

The black plastic bag crunches as you carefully carry it down the hall to your apartment and you breathe a sigh of relief, now that you are in a safe space finally.

The whole way home from the sex shop, you were sure you could feel everyone’s eyes on you, silently judging you and the purchase you just made. Of course, they didn’t. Still, no one knows what you have in your bag; that you made sure of when you snuck out of the shop like a ninja.

You feel a foreign feeling of excitement run and tingle through your body as you finally reach your front door and step inside your small apartment.

It’s still too early for your boyfriend to be home, but you want to make sure.

“Arthur?”

No answer.

You lock the door behind you and make your way to the kitchen to put away the few groceries you bought. However, the black bag on the kitchen counter always manages to catch your gaze.

There’s this wickedness about the whole thing and you ask yourself, are you a bad girl now? You grin to yourself as you grab the bag from the counter and head to the bathroom.

If you go through with it, you might as well treat yourself to a whole evening of relaxation.

While you draw yourself a bath, you grant yourself to a glass full of cheap wine until the tub is filled with enough bubbles and hot water for you to sink in to.

Your muscles immediately relax as you lay in the tub and your mind wanders back to the black bag you left in the sink, just because you don’t want to leave it around unattended.

How would Arthur react if he stumbled up on it? What would he think?

You bite your lip as you imagine him catching you playing with yourself; rubbing your clit while fucking yourself with a sex toy. You lean your head back and close your eyes before you let your mind wander and get lost in your fantasies.

* * *

The moment you step out of the bathroom, you’re already hot and bothered, and a thrill of anticipation runs through you as you grab the plastic bag from the sink before you head to your bedroom.

There is still no sign of Arthur as you strip off your bath robe and crawl on the mattress, bringing the bag with you. You’ve dried your skin, but the slick wetness between your legs remains.

Finally, you open the bag and reach for what is inside.

The box is fairly light, the package is slender and matte black. It could carry an elegant necklace inside just as well, but it doesn’t.

You unpack the box and take your new toy out of the black silk bag it was wrapped in.

The vibrator is, unlike its package, pearl white and shiny. There are no frills about it; it’s seven inches long and not too thick. The saleslady advised you exhaustively until she was sure you’re pleased with your purchase. Kindly enough, she gave you a tube of lube for free as a first-time buyer.

As the saleslady explained it to you before, you twist the bottom of the vibrator slowly until it turns on with a low buzz. You take it in your hand to test the vibration as you turn the intensity up until the sensation runs through your whole arm and makes your pussy tingle with shameless excitement.

You turn the vibration low again and reach for the lube as you sink back into the pillows, legs cocked and spread open.

The lube is clear and a little sticky as you swear it between your fingers, but the feeling as you rub it on your clit and your hole is amazing. You suck in a breath and bite your lip as you massage your clit until it’s swollen.

Your legs tense and your thigh muscles twitch as your orgasm builds up slowly. As the feeling of wanting to have Arthur’s cock fill you up overcomes you, you reach for the vibrator and touch the tip of it to your clit.

You gasp and rub the tip over your clit; testing out where it felt best. The sensation is unlike anything you have ever felt between your legs and before you know it, you’re grabbing the sheets with your free hand as you slip the smooth sex toy into your dripping-wet pussy.

You imagine it’s Arthur fucking you and your chest heaves as you mutter his name under your breath; shuddering with pleasure.

You didn’t hear the front door open, nor didn’t you notice him walking into the bedroom.

Arthur watches you for a moment and feels his cock twitch in his pants as you play with your pussy and writhe under you own touch. His teeth clench and his jaw tenses as he sees the fake cock you’re fucking yourself with. It should be his; it should be him making you feel this way.

“Arthur –“

The breathy moan of his name coming from your lips makes his blood boil and he cannot hold back any more.

“You called?”, he says and comes to stand next to your side of the bed.

Your eyes snap open, but your shriek of surprise gets muffled by Arthur’s lips sealing yours as he climbs on top of you, still clothed. You don’t have time to be embarrassed as he kisses you deep and frantic as if he wants to prove himself.

“Why are you using that _thing_?”, he murmurs against your ear and kisses your neck as one of his hands reach between your legs and swats your hands away.

“I – ah – a friend recommended it.”, you answer meekly and grasp his shoulders, his neck, his face – anything for leverage as he gets a hold of the buzzing vibrator and thrusts it in and out of you slowly while kissing and biting at your neck.

“Hm” Arthur hums, low in his chest. “And you decided to replace me just like that?”

Suddenly, he turns the intensity of the vibration up and leaves you mewling beneath him as he keeps fucking you with the vibrator.

“No –“ You shake your head eagerly as you stare up at him in shock. He smirks cockily and thrusts the vibrator harder and faster into you.

“I will make you come with this thing and after that” Arthur kisses you, bites your bottom lip affectionately before continuing to growl in your ear. “– _I_ will make you come even harder with _my_ cock. You hear me?”

You can only whimper and nod defenselessly as your body surrenders to the pleasure.


	15. RENT A BOYFRIEND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You love your family and you love Christmas – but every year you dread the time when your family comes together to…ask questions about your love life. This year, you come prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Pairing: Arthur Fleck x You  
> • Warnings/Info: You ask your neighbor, Arthur, for a favor. | Just some fluff :)

The Christmas card feels heavy in your hand as you stare at if for the 100th time since you have gotten it some weeks ago. It’s not just a Christmas card, actually; it’s an invitation from you parents to celebrate Christmas Eve with them and other family members in your hometown.

The date is set, of course, and Christmas Eve is only a couple days away. You click your tongue as you pin the card back to your fridge door. Just looking at the _plus one_ won’t make a boyfriend appear in your kitchen magically, even if that would make everything so much easier.

You flop down on the nearest kitchen chair and your leg immediately starts to shake restlessly.

If only your family knew how much anxiety they cause you with all their questions about your love life. You haven’t brought someone home in years, but not because you’re embarrassed of your family – dating just hasn’t been your number one priority since you left college and broke up with your last boyfriend.

You wanted to be independent and free for a while – and now you feel like you lost the ability to make a romantic connection; or you just haven’t met the right one yet.

“That sounds so cliché.”, you groan, commenting your own thoughts and lean back in your seat.

The sudden knock on your front door distracts you from your situation and you’re thankful for that.

As you open the door, you’re met with the friendly face of your neighbor, Arthur. He smiles coyly and forces himself to keep eye-contact with you as he shuffles on his feet slightly.

“Hi, (Y/N)”

“Hello, Arthur”

You’re surprised, but not unpleased by his visit. You don’t know him too well, but Arthur is always nice to you, even though he usually looks sort of sad. You admit you have wondered why a couple of times before.

“I, uh, was wondering if you could spare some milk? My mother loves oatmeal, but we’re out of milk – obviously.” He lets out a nervous little laugh and runs his hand through his wavy hair.

You cannot explain why, because shy men are usually not your type, but you find his demeanor utterly adorable.

“Sure! Why don’t you come inside?”

You don’t wait for his answer as you turn to go back into the kitchen, leaving the door open behind you – and to your delight, Arthur does follow you timidly.

As you go to open your fridge, the colorful invitation catches your eyes again and an idea pops into your head; although preposterous. You take out the unopened milk carton, spot the half empty bottle of eggnog and take it out too, before you close the fridge and turn around.

“Hey, Arthur?”

He’s standing in the kitchen door frame and looks just a little lost.

“Yes?”

You put the milk on the table, along with the bottle of eggnog. “Would you like some?”, you ask and tap the lid of the bottle. “It’s just eggnog and I don’t think I’ll drink all of it anyway, so –“ You voice trails off with a shrug of your shoulders.

“Oh, uh – sure. Thank you, (Y/N).”

He sits down at the table as you grab two glasses from one cupboard. As you pour the creamy liquor into the glasses, you muster up all your courage before you broach your idea.

“So – err, what are your plans for Christmas? Are you going to visit some family members?”

Arthur inspects the liquor before taking a cautious sip. He shakes his head. “No, it’s just me and my mother. We – we will stay home and” He clears his throat and keeps his eyes on the glass. “watch some old movies, probably.”

You suddenly feel bad about bringing the subject of family up, because it seems like Arthur only has his mother left, unlike you.

“I wish I could stay home.”, you say and chuckle; hoping to light up the mood, but as Arthur looks up at you, you see that he only smiles, because he is just _that_ polite.

You clear your throat awkwardly. Well, now or never.

“Arthur – I don’t know how to explain myself without sounding like an idiot, so I’ll just be straightforward I guess”

His eyebrow twitches up curiously and somehow you notice how beautiful his green eyes are just now.

“I need, uh – well, my family is kind of”

You struggle to find the right words and at some point you stop talking with a frustrated sigh while Arthur just watches you in silence.

“I – I was just wondering if, maybe, you could pretend to…be my boyfriend? Arthur?”

He look both surprised and shocked and his leg starts shaking, just like yours do when you’re nervous.

“I’m sorry, I know that’s so weird and – and”

You start pacing in front of him, muttering under your breath as your cheeks heat up from the embarrassment.

“I’ll do it.”

You stop dead in your tracks and look at him. “What? Really?”

Arthur smiles at you and this time it seems genuine. 

* * *

Your family has spread after dinner and dessert; some have left early because of their children, some are still in the kitchen or taking a stroll while it’s still snowing to admire the Christmas lights of the neighbors houses.

But you, you decided to stay inside with your “boyfriend”, Arthur; who acted exemplary the moment you stepped on the street together, pretending to be a couple.

Now you’re sitting in the living room, enjoying a glass of wine and the view of the colorfully decorated Christmas tree. You feel all warm and fuzzy and you don’t know if it’s because of the alcohol, the atmosphere, Arthur – or all together.

“I hope your mom is not mad at me for stealing you away.”, you say, giggling softly and scooting just a little closer to your fake boyfriend.

Somehow Arthur has made it awfully easy for you to pretend to be his girlfriend. He has held your hand, wrapped his arm around your shoulder for the family pictures, talked to everyone of your family politely as ever and during all of it he – seemed happy.

Arthur smiles and shakes his head. “She doesn’t care about the holidays much, so –“ He shrugs and empties the last of his wine before setting the glass on the table and changing his position on the couch to face you better.

“Oh” You place your hand on his thigh and pat it gently, now that you feel more confident, thanks to alcohol. “Well, I’m so glad you actually agreed to this. I hope you enjoyed the evening, despite my family being –“

“I did”, he cuts you off and places his hand on yours. You lock eyes with him and your heart skips a beat. “and I’d do it again, whenever you want or need me to, (Y/N). Your family is lovely.”

Without further thought, you lean forward and place a soft peck on his lips. It’s a small gesture, but it means everything to you and as you pull back, Arthur’s lips pull into a smile.


	16. SANTA JOKER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This year Santa Joker decides that you land on the naughty list for misbehavior. His present for you this year? Punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Pairing: Joker x You  
> • Warnings/Info: SMUT! | Dom!Joker & Sub!Reader; sexual roleplay; slight daddy kink; cursing

“Jesus _fucking_ Christ”

You sink back in your boss’ pretentious office chair and suppress the burning urge to throw every single file off his desk.

It’s Christmas Day and you’re probably the only idiot in whole Gotham who is working right now while others are with their families; eating, drinking and celebrating.

The black coffee in your mug has long cooled down and the mountain of work doesn’t seem to decrease after hours of working.

You have turned the main lights off and lit some candles instead, along with the one floor lamp in the corner next to the panorama window.

You feel like your head will burst at any time; you’re frustrated and angry and you wish you could have told your boss to go fuck himself when he ordered you to do and finish his dirty work before the end of the year; while he is on vacation on Hawaii with his affair.

You decide to take a break and walk over to the big window with a sigh; stretching your limbs and stifling a yawn.

It’s dark outside, except for the street lamps and a few Christmas lights in a handful of windows down the street, and it’s snowing furiously – so you’re sure you won’t even be able to get home in this chaos. 

Suddenly, you hear the elevator bell ring behind you and feel a rush of fear run through you. There shouldn’t be anyone in this building; not even the security guard at the reception is working! So, you hurry back to the desk and rummage for the letter opener in the top drawer frantically.

As the elevator door opens, a cloud of smoke escapes before a tall figure steps out right after it.

The space is just dimly lit, so you have trouble seeing well, but the moment you see the way he carries himself, the swagger in his long steps, you relax a little.

“Arthur?”

He takes another drag from his cigarette and the end glows as he walks straight towards you.

“W-what the fuck are you doing here?”

You can see he’s wearing an elegant red winter coat over his red suit and his trademark make-up.

“How the hell did you get in here? I locked the entrance door!”

Your voice is pipy and trembles a little as he comes to stand in front of you without giving you an answer. He blows smoke through his nose as he eyes you up and down.

“What do you want?” You cross your arms in front of your chest to make a point. You won’t welcome him with open arms now after he just disappeared for weeks.

Arthur licks his red-painted bottom lip as he simply crushes the cigarette bud on the expensive mahogany desk; all while maintaining eye-contact with you.

“You.”

Your breath hitches in your throat and your façade crumbles at the low sound of his raspy voice.

He reaches out and puts a finger under your chin before tilting it up as he gets closer to you.

“I will fuck you on this desk, kitten”, he murmurs and places a quick peck on your lips before lowering his face to your ear.

“– and you will like it.”, he growls and grazes his teeth over your earlobe.

You shiver at his touch since your body has beginning to yearn for him already.

“What if I don’t want to?”, you mutter through clenched teeth, even though it takes a lot of effort to argue just now. You know you want him, there’s no denying it.

Arthur cackles lowly and lets go off you before sauntering through your boss’ office. “You’ve been a naughty girl this year, (Y/N)”

He takes off his coat and places it over the fancy chair neatly. “– and Santa Joker has come to punish you for your bad behavior.”, he says as he takes a seat, straddle-legged and casual. “Now” He fumbles in his inside pocket and pulls another cigarette and lighter out of it before putting it between his lips and lighting it.

He takes a drag and speaks with the smoke still in his lungs. “– take your clothes off.”

You rub your knees together as the feeling of arousal rises between your legs. You’re biting your tongue, pondering if you should cave in so easily while he looks at you with his piercing gaze.

“Daddy’s not gonna ask twice, kitty-cat.”

Your heart is racing as you pull your thin sweater over your head and toss it on the floor carelessly. Next, you remove your boots before taking off your pants swiftly.

He doesn’t say anything as you stand before him in your lace underwear; he only makes a come-hither motion with his index finger and crushes the second cigarette bud on the desk.

Arthur clicks his tongue in approval as you walk up to him and take a seat in his lap with your back turned towards him, like the good girl you are.

“Did you miss me while I was gone, hm?”

You nod coyly as his calloused hand traces up your thigh and stops between your legs, just where your pussy is covered by black lace. He starts teasing your clit through the fabric until you arch your back, eager to feel more of his touch.

“Why did you leave me?”, you whimper softly as his fingers slip under the fabric of your panties.

“I’m back, that’s all that matters now, kitten.”

You gasp as he slips two fingers into your wet pussy; slowly thrusting it in and out of it while you can feel his hard cock rub against your ass.

Suddenly, he bites down hard into your shoulder before urging you to get up from his lap and he laughs hoarsely as you mewl from the sharp pain. A swift smack to your ass follows, but before you can say anything, he pulls you into his chest and entangles you in a deep kiss – hungry, frantic; all teeth and tongue.

Arthur rips your bra off and fondles your breasts as he elicits all kinds of moans and gasps from you.

In the end, he leaves you breathless as he pulls back suddenly. He acts fast and clears the desk before he grabs your wrist and bends you over the desk while papers are still sinking to the floor.

“Arthur –“, you whimper as you hear his belt unbuckle behind you. The chill of the desk makes your nipples harden and press uncomfortably against the smooth wood. Another slap on your ass makes you suck in a sharp breath, but the itch between your legs only intensifies.

“Will you take Santa’s cock like a good girl now?”

With one quick pull, Arthur tears your panties off and taps his dress shoes against your ankles until you spread your legs wide enough for him to settle between them.

You nod eagerly and bite your lip as he strokes his hand over the small of your back, up to your neck before he grabs a fistful of your hair. He doesn’t tug too hard, just enough to show you who is in charge.

Arthur shudders as he rubs the tip of his cock up and down your pussy before positioning himself at your entrance. He makes sure you’re ready for him and waits until you mewl impatiently before he pushes his cock inside you with a lazy thrust of his hips.


	17. OH, MY LOVE – MY DARLING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about some pet name headcanon’s?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Pairing: Arthur Fleck x You | Joker x You  
> • Warnings/Info: None; domestic fluff.

##  **→ Arthur Fleck & pet name/s**

  * When you and Arthur first become official, he is completely new to the whole relationship game.
  * You have to show him how PDA is done and that he doesn’t have to be embarrassed about it when people look at you two in public.
  * The first time you call him _baby_ he gets so flustered and the first time you introduce him as _your man_ , he melts.
  * He loves it when you call him _Artie_ or _handsome_ ; he hates it when you call him _Happy_ , like his mother does.
  * Whenever Arthur has a bad day, he usually only needs you to call him by his pet name/s to cheer him up.
  * Arthur needs some time before he finds a pet name for you that he thinks is suitable.
  * He starts with cute variations of your name, but he also wants to show you how much he loves you – always.
  * So he calls you _my_ _love_ a lot, along with _honey_ and _darling_.
  * Whenever he wants you to get in the mood, he calls you _baby_ or _kitten_ , if he feels brave – and it works every time.



**Conclusion:** Arthur didn’t know he’d be such a fan of pet names, until you came along. He loves whenever you call him sweet nicknames, even in public. It makes him fall in love with you even more. However, he loves calling you pet names, too and seeing the effect he can have on you makes him feel special.

* * *

##  **→ Joker & pet name/s**

  * Joker addresses you with a pet name when he first approaches you, because he is that confident – without being obnoxious or weird about it though.
  * He calls you _kitten_ right away and it makes your stomach flutter, and your heart race wild.
  * Before you met Joker, you weren’t into the daddy kink at all, but that’s only because you didn’t know the right man before.
  * The first time you call him _daddy_ , it’s just fun and games, until you see his reaction. He’s immediately turned on by you, which then turns you on in return.
  * However, you don’t call him _daddy_ in public; you want to keep it between you and him only.
  * Joker calls you his _babygirl_ , _angel_ and _princess_ , because he is also sweet and loving towards you.
  * In the bedroom he might be the dominant one, but he adores and worships you – always.
  * There’s something about the way you call him Joker, too; whether it’s during sex or just like that during the day. It always catches him off guard, but he loves it.



**Conclusion:** Joker enjoys to use pet names to get a certain reaction from people. To him, they are a tool, mostly. However, whenever he calls you his kitten, princess or angel, he means it. He likes it when you call him Joker, daddy or love – but that’s about it.


	18. THE COOKIE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and you have to fight for the last delicious cookie on the plate and somehow things get dirty. [Headcanon’s]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Pairing: Arthur Fleck x You  
> • Warnings/Info: Mention of smut & domestic fluff.

  * Every year your grandmother sends you a package with a batch of her famous peppermint Christmas cookies and you usually have it all to yourself.
  * But this year it’s not the case, because you moved together with your boyfriend Arthur and you share these treats with him, of course.
  * It’s the last day of work before Christmas Eve for you and needless to say, you’re stressed.
  * All you want to do is get home to Arthur, take a bath, have a hot chocolate with Grandma’s cookies and unwind.
  * However, the moment you get home you find your boyfriend on the couch, reaching for the last but one of the peppermint cookies and it’s enough to freak you out eventually.
  * “I hope that this is **not** the last cookie, Arthur. I swear –“
  * Arthur flinches and scrambles to his feet, like a deer caught in headlights.
  * He can hear from the sound in your voice that you’re not to mess with this evening.
  * “I actually have a surprise for you, (Y/N). I was just waiting for you to come home.”, he lies.
  * Arthur closes the space between you swiftly and grabs you by the waist before you can get a word in.
  * He dips you gently and you can’t do anything but hold on to him as he kisses you slow and full of passion. It’s enough to make you forget about all the build up stress and frustration for as long as the kiss lasts.
  * When Arthur does pull back, you’re both breathless.
  * “About the cookies, baby –“, Arthur starts, but you cut him off with another kiss.
  * “Forget the cookies and focus on this cookie here, baby.”, you mutter in between kisses as you urge him to walk towards the bedroom with you.
  * Arthur obliges happily and realizes your frustration quickly; which only spurs him on more. He wants to cheer you up – and not only because he feels terrible for eating almost all of the cookies by himself.
  * So, Arthur takes care of you in more than one way; he uses his hands, mouth and his cock to make you feel good – and it works. You experience two orgasms at least before he fucks you into the mattress and makes you come a third time.
  * In the end, you have forgotten how the two of you even ended up in bed after you just came home from work, but you don’t mind.
  * Now you’re just playing the little spoon as Arthur cuddles you from behind. He pulls you closer to his chest and kisses your temple lovingly.
  * ”Let’s bake some cookies tomorrow, baby.”, he mutters sleepily, nuzzling your neck.
  * You giggle softly as his breath tickles your exposed skin. “Baking? With you? Remember what happened the last time we baked together?”
  * Arthur hums and chuckles as he nods. “Yeah, guess why I’m suggesting it.”




	19. LAST CHRISTMAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur wants to take your relationship to the next level, because he knows you’re the one. He has the proposal planned out in his head, but things just don’t want to work. Will you say Yes is the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Pairing: Arthur Fleck x You  
> • Warnings/Info: Nothing but FLUFF and a little bit of a nervous breakdown.

Arthur takes a long, absentminded drag from his cigarette as he listens to the lady on the other end of the line.

“ _Mister Fleck, we are really sorry for the inconvenience, but my colleague didn’t book your reservation when you called last month._ ”

Arthur exhales through his nose and grips the handset tighter. “W-what does that mean exactly?”, he asks and takes another drag. The lady sighs, but sounds genuinely apologetic, as if this isn’t the first mistake she has to fix today.

“ _We are fully booked now and when I noticed the mistake I couldn’t reserve a room for you anymore._ ”

Now Arthur is the one who sighs; he pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration and the cigarette smoke starts burning his eyes immediately. 

After an uncomfortable moment of silence, the lady starts speaking again. “ _I, uh, I could book a room for you for a different time if you’d like. The end of January, maybe?_ ”

Arthur scoffs, even though he knows it’s not her fault. “No” He clicks his tongue. “that’s – that’s too late.”, he answers and shakes his head. This is a disaster.

Arthur hears the front door open, followed by your voice. You’re early.

“Arthur? Babe? I’m home!”

Arthur hangs up the phone swiftly without giving the lady from the hotel a second thought and greets you at the door, just as you’re hanging up your jacket.

“Hey, how was your day?”

You walk up to him and place a peck on his lips before you answer. “It was fine, but I’m counting the days ‘til my vacation.” You kiss him again, but deeper this time. “I can’t wait to spend the holidays with you in our own home this time.”, you say as you pull back with a smile.

Arthur has to force himself to look happy, but deep down he is freaking out. “Me too, baby.”

* * *

On Christmas Eve, Arthur cannot focus on anything else but the small velvet ring box he has been carrying around in his pockets for days.

Today is the day he will muster up his courage and ask you to become his wife – he just has to. You and him have been dating officially one year now, but Arthur has known that he wants to become your husband very quickly actually.

Last Christmas you gave him your heart and this Christmas he wants you to become his wife.

The evening arrives sooner than later and Arthur feels like he’s about to loose his nerves. He has mostly stayed out of your way while you’re preparing a candle light dinner for the evening.

Arthur feels terrible, because he messed up the weekend getaway he had planned for you, he couldn’t buy the ring he wanted and it’s not even snowing, so he can’t propose during the romantic stroll he has imagined.

He’s standing at the window next to the decorated Christmas tree, smoking another cigarette while he’s shuffling on his feet nervously.The dinner you’re cooking smells delicious, but the thought of food only manages to make him feel nauseous right now.

“Well, are you going to tell me what’s wrong soon, or do I have to tickle it out of you?“

Arthur nearly chokes on the smoke as you sneak up and wrap your hands around him from behind.

“I know something is up; I know my man.”, you mutter into the fabric of his soft cardigan as you nuzzle your face into it.

Arthur can feel his rapid heartbeat in his chest; his hands start to sweat and his mouth feels dry. He clears his throat awkwardly before he answers.

“I, err, it’s – I really don’t want to do it like this, but I can’t wait any longer.”

He untangles himself from your hug and turns around to face you.

“What do you mean?”

Arthur looks at you and it nearly takes his breath away. You’re so beautiful, it’s still hard for him to believe you fell in love with him in the first place. There are these doubts again, but he just can’t cop out now.

“I – I don’t want you to be my girlfriend anymore”

The moment the words leave his lips, your face drops and so does his heart. Your eyes fill with tears and you clasp a hand over your mouth in shock. Arthur fumbles for the small ring box and has trouble getting it out while you are close to breaking down.

“Wh-what? Arthur, you –“

As you’re struggling to put a coherent sentence together, Arthur drops down on one knee swiftly and he nearly topples over. He opens the ring box and holds it up to you.

“I want you to be my – my wife, (Y/N)”, he says and tries hard not to stutter. “Will you – will you marry me?”

It takes a moment for you to fully realize what is happening, but as soon as you do, you lunge out into his arms; nearly tackling him to the ground.

“I do!”, you shriek as you wrap your arms around his neck. “I do, you idiot!”

Arthur cannot help but laugh with joy, because he doesn’t want to cry in front of you just now. He’ll do that later when he’s by himself, probably. “I love you.”, he mumbles and starts scattering kisses along your temple, to the tip of your nose and your mouth.

“I love you, too –“, you giggle against his lips. “but don’t **ever** do that to me again.”, you warn him playfully.


	20. BABY, IT’S COLD OUTSIDE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This year you and Arthur treat yourselves to a fancy getaway for Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Pairing: Joker/Arthur Fleck x You  
> • Warnings/Info: Domestic fluff and hella SMUT, but like the soft, passionate baby-making kind of sex. | Slight breeding & daddy kink.

“Arthur –“

You call for your husband over your shoulder as you stand at the panorama window; gazing out at the scenery.

You and Arthur saved up some money this year and decided to treat yourselves to a fancy vacation in a small lodge in the mountains of Colorado.

But this Christmas will be more important and meaningful than all the others have been in the last four years. You and Arthur met on Christmas four years ago; he proposed to you two years ago and now, two years later, you’re married and planning to have a baby.

“Yes, my lovely wife”, Arthur says as he walks up to you from behind. “– you called?”

He wraps his arms around you and scatters kisses on your cheeks, neck and shoulder. You giggle as he tickles your sides. “I did – but not to tease me like this!”

“I just can’t help myself.”, he murmurs against your skin as he nuzzles your neck and sways you along some imaginary music.

“This view is beautiful, the lodge is amazing –”, you says absentmindedly as you relax into his touch. He’s still nuzzling your neck, humming a soft tune now while swaying side to side. “this is the perfect place to –“ Your voice trails off and your cheeks turn a slight pinkish hue at the thoughts in your head.

“To make a baby?”

Arthur’s voice is low and hoarse as he murmurs into your ear. A pleasant shiver runs down your spine. The suggestive tone in his voice makes your knees weak in this moment, but the implication itself is enough already to make you all horny and excited in the first place.

“Exactly.”

You caress his arms as you’re gazing out the window. It’s snowing softly, but the snow is already knee-deep high; it’s freezing cold, but the fact makes the fancy lodge seem even more cozy. The sun is setting slowly and bathing the mountain scenery in gorgeous golden colors.

“Hey –“ You turn around and take his face into your hands to lock eyes with him and his loving look nearly takes your breath away. “the landlord said there’s a fireplace in the living room. Can you try to get a fire going and I’ll prepare some dinner?”

His lips pull up in a cheeky smile before he nods. “Sounds like a plan.”

You stand on your tiptoes to press your lips to his in a quick, yet teasing kiss that leaves him wanting more.

* * *

“Cheers, baby”, you say and clink your wine glass against Arthur’s before taking a sip and savoring the delicious taste in your mouth before swallowing.

“Cheers”, he says and downs the rest of the red wine before putting the glass down suddenly and grasping your wrist. “Come, I need to show you something.”

“But, we just ate –“, you try to protest, but let him pull you along, out of the fancy kitchen and into the commodious living room as you giggle girlishly.

“Yes and now we need to have dessert, no?”

There is this mischievous glint in his eyes that you have come to love and you can feel a thrill of anticipation in your body, albeit a little nervousness. You love being intimate with Arthur and you two have a healthy sex life, however the fact that this time you will be doing it for the realest reason is making it so much more exciting.

“Oh, wait –“, he says and comes to stand behind you to cover up your eyes with his hands. “it’s a surprise.”

“Babe, I thought we said no presents!”, you whine as he gently guides you in the right reaction.

“I just prepared a little something while you were cooking, (Y/N), don’t worry.”

As Arthur stops, so do you and your eyes have to adjust to the new lighting for a second after he retrieves his hands from your eyes.

The room smells of chocolate, cinnamon and the fire burning in the fireplace. It’s warm; almost too warm for the clothes you’re wearing and the soft dim, orange light of the fire creates a calming atmosphere.

There are pillows and brown faux furs spread in front of the open fireplace, cozy and inviting – and big enough for two people to lie on.

“Arthur –“, you say; your voice nothing but a whisper as you take it all in.

Suddenly, Arthur appears next to you with a plate of chocolate covered strawberries and re-filled wine glasses; he’s smirking and looks more than proud.

“Is this too cliché?”

* * *

You have helped each other taking off your clothes before getting more comfortable under the faux furs; now resting by the crackling fireplace. It’s warm, but not too warm now that you’re both nude – yet.

“Here”

Arthur holds another chocolate strawberry to your mouth, but pulls away as you try to bite it.

“Hey!” You nudge his side playfully as you’re facing him sideways, your head resting on your hand. “No teasing when it comes to food, mister.”

Arthur scoffs, rolls his eyes over-dramatically and puts the whole strawberry in his mouth before leaning down and kissing you passionately while some of the juice drips down his chin.

You can taste the sweetness of the chocolate and the fruit on his lips and his tongue. It’s the first heated kiss you share since you’ve arrived at the lodge and it makes your head swirl in an instant.

He puts his hand on your neck and feels your pulse under his calloused fingertips as he pulls your face closer; deepening the kiss further. The fur is shoved aside carelessly, baring you naked as your hands grab his upper body, his arms and chest. You grasp and stroke and scratch his skin as he moves on top of you while you roll flat onto your back; sinking into the pillows.

It’s all so swift and sudden that it leaves you breathless and your heart racing.

Arthur moves with the elegance of a seasoned dancer; gentle, yet rough and frantic. Sometimes he stops and looks into your eyes, gazes at your body before muttering sweet nothings under his breath.

Meanwhile, your heart and mind is full of emotions and images of your future. You want him inside you; your pussy is aching to be touched and filled up with his seed. You think about how much you love this man and your eyes tear up, because you feel so lucky, so happy right now.

You think about the baby, his baby, your baby that might be born into the world nine months from now. How you’re going to be a family, finally. It’s too much, just too much and still not enough.

Arthur pauses as he hovers over you. He’s panting, frowning down on you with worry as his hand reaches out to wipe a tear from your cheek.

“We can stop.”, he says. “We don’t have to do this now, (Y/N).”, he assures you and swallows hard.

He wants to roll off you, but you grab his upper arm and shake your head, smiling, scoffing as another tear falls. “Shut up and put a baby in my belly, daddy.”, you laugh and crush your lips together.

You pull him back down on you and grind your crotch against his hard cock. Arthur groans into the kiss as you nip his bottom lip teasingly. He trusts you; he knows you and you want this, just as much as he does.

“I thought we would take it slow this time?”, he mutters against your lips while both hands are braced on either side of your head.

“Fuck that”, you answer and swing one leg around his hips. “– just fuck me hard and good and don’t forget to come inside me, baby.”

Arthur sucks in a breath and moans as he leans his forehead against yours.

“I love you so fucking much.”

You can’t help but smile as you wrap your arms around his neck and spread your legs apart. His cock is pressing against your labia now and it drives you wild.

“I love you, too!”, you answer through gritted teeth, because you don’t want to ruin the moment. You spread your legs wider and try to grind your clit on his cock. You’re dripping wet, it is getting hot between your writhing bodies and you’re yearning to be fucked. “D-do you want me to beg you?”

Without warning, Arthur gropes for his cock and strokes it between your folds; circling your clit with the slick tip of his cock as he coats it with your wetness before pushing it into you carefully.

You breathe a moan as he thrusts his length into you fully and pauses; waiting for you to adjust to him first before he keeps going, as he always does. You give him a small nod and that’s enough for him to start thrusting slow, yet hard into you.

Arthur leans down and entangles you in a messy kiss; all teeth and tongue while he fucks you with pent up passion. You mewl, gripping his shoulders and leaving marks here and there as you scratch your nails over his skin.

Suddenly, Arthur pushes himself up and reaches for a pillow before lifting your hips just enough to place it under your ass. You already miss the closeness of his body pressing down on yours, but he gives you no second to complain as he penetrates you at this angle and grabs your hips for leverage to pound into you; faster and more frantic now.

You bite your lip as you try to contain your helpless whimpers while he pauses and licks his thumb before circling and caressing your swollen clit. Arthur takes a deep breath before he starts thrusting into you again; slowly at first before he picks up the pace again.

You stare up at him; teeth grinding as you watch his wonderful body, his muscles flexing and small beads of sweat running down his neck as he is making sure to make you come first before he climaxes. He grunts as you moan his name and cuss while you tense up; pussy clenching at the pleasure of his cock thrusting deep into you.

You can feel your orgasm build up in your core; hot, taut and electrifying before it crushes over your body in waves of pleasure. Your shameless moans fill the room while your walls throb and twitch around his cock.

Arthur grunts and cusses through gritted teeth as he lowers himself on top of you again. He’s panting and his arm trembles, bracing himself while he lifts one of your legs behind the knee with his free hand before he pounds into you mercilessly. He fucks you with quick, hard snaps of his hips and the sound of skin on skin resonates through the room.

“ _Arthur_ ”, you mewl as you hold onto him again. Your tits are bouncing, the sensation only adding to the pleasure as another orgasm starts to build up. Arthur moans and crushes your lips together as he climaxes. His thrusts become erratic and you swallow his moans greedily as he comes deep inside you. He’s shuddering violently as the pleasure washes over him with his cock still buried inside you.

You caress his back as he lets go off your leg and collapses on top of you, breathing heavy as he nuzzles your neck.

You’re both panting, sweating and happy as you lie there snuggling. Arthur kisses your neck, sucks and nibbles at your skin gently while you’re staring at the ceiling, watching the shadows of flames flickering randomly.

“So, how long should we stay like this now?”, you ask, laughing nervously. “I don’t know how long it takes for your – your, _you know_ , to get me pregnant.”

Arthur cackles as he lifts his head just enough to whisper into your ear drowsily.

“Don’t worry, kitten, there’s still enough left…in case it didn’t work this time.”


	21. BACK TO SLEEP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur suffers from insomnia and when you find him awake in the middle of the night, you try to calm him down. [Headcanon’s]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Pairing: Joker/Arthur Fleck x You  
> • Warnings/Info: Fluff. | None.

  * Arthur’s insomnia gets worse during the winter months, you observed. He’s trying so hard to hide it, because he doesn’t want you to worry or be concerned about him – but you are. Of course you are, he’s your man and you love him so much.
  * However, as Christmas approaches Arthur gets plagued by insecurities and doubts even more than usual.
  * No matter how much you try to talk this nonsense out of him, he has setbacks often – mostly at night when his mind just doesn’t want to shut up.
  * The night before Christmas Day you wake up in the middle of the night as soon as you cannot feel him next to you anymore, so you put on your dressing gown and slippers and shuffle into the living room, still drugged with sleep.
  * You can smell the scent of cold cigarette smoke mixed with the natural smell of the Christmas tree as soon as you enter the living room. Squinting your tired eyes, it doesn’t take long for you to spot Arthur standing at the window, staring out at the foggy sky.
  * “I didn’t want to wake you up, (Y/N).”
  * You clear your throat before you talk, because you know your voice would only sound hoarse and raspy.
  * “What’s wrong, baby? Come back to bed, please.”
  * Arthur is only wearing his pajama pants and you know he must be freezing since the apartment’s heating isn’t working properly.
  * You walk up to him and reach for his hand, but before you can pull him with you back to the bedroom, Arthur turns around swiftly and pulls you flush against his chest.
  * His skin is cold and you can feel him shiver slightly under your touch. He doesn’t seem to mind though and he places one hand on your waist and takes your other hand in his before he starts swaying.
  * “Just let me have this dance first, kitten, hm?”
  * You sigh, but agree with a soft smile on your lips and let him guide you while he hums some random tunes.
  * You’re dancing slowly in front of the window and as the foggy sky clears up, the room is illuminated by the moonlight.
  * You nuzzle your face against his chest and feel the vibration while he’s humming. You giggle quietly, still drowsy as you mumble and yawn.
  * “I love you, Arthur. I hope you believe me and stop doubting yourself someday.”
  * Arthur kisses your forehead gently and guides you towards the bedroom, still swaying and dancing slowly.
  * He helps you out of your dressing gown and gets under the covers with you while you immediately cuddle up to him, resting your head on his chest, nearly purring like a cat.
  * You fall asleep quickly and even though Arthur knows that it will take time until he might fall asleep, he stays in bed with you, enjoying your comfort and warmth.




End file.
